Wing Weaver
by pheofox22
Summary: An angel from the convent of the Monster Realm wishes a life on Earth..when finally granted by a mystical orb and a magician accompanying her, she finds herself in a whirlwind romance, friendship, brotherhood and utter mischief.
1. Dreaming and Believing

The Wing Weaver

_Okay, this is what was supposed to be my first Yu-gi-Oh Fanfic..it's about my favourite card Wing Weaver. there are some other Yu-Gi-Oh card game monsters in it as well as the original cast from season 2. It's unabridged so it's gonna be looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong. but I hope you like it-Pheofox

* * *

**Chapter 1- Dreaming &Believing** _

**Temple of Timaeus**

"Atemu..dolress...ohta...poetu.." a voice chanted through the halls of a church. The only light came from the stain glass windows of the chapel. A silhouette of a young woman in a cloak appeared in front of a row of unlit candles with a book in her hand. "Doha..polita..agamenth..Yami..polifo..kirena. Doe matteo thameus Ba!"

The woman finished her chant and closed her book, when she did so the unlit candles lit up and the dim light brightened. The silhouette illuminated to show a growth of long dark purple hair and six feathered wings that glowed in the light. Once all the room was filled with light she lowered her hood to reveal passionate brown eyes and a cross dangling down her forehead off a string. A loud clapping sound came from the back of the room which showed a blue skinned woman with long flowing green robes and a headdress, the woman angel gasped and bowed down at the woman's feet.

"Mystical Elf..I haven't seen you there." the purple haired said nervously. The Mystical Elf put a finger on the girl's chin and lifted it.

"I never thought I'd see you sneaking into the temple either Wing Weaver." The Mystical Elf laughed. "And I believe you stole the Book of Secret Arts from it's resting place again."

"Oh, I never meant to harm anyone dear friend." Wing answered softly as a strand of loose hair fell to her face.

"I know..you mustn't do that again, It's a sacred book the source of all the beings in our world." Mystical Elf notified as Wing's cross slipped from her head. The Mystical Elf placed it gently on top of Wing's top. "Why did you steal it?"

"I was just using a protection spell to keep the great Labiathin from coming in and destroying us." Wing answered jittery.

"I know you're lying." Mystical Elf responded. "You've been contacting the other realm haven't you.."

"It's just I feel that humans need my help, Sister Elf."

"Ha, ha..Oh Wing, you are such a soft hearted angel. Yet it seems your heart is not in this convent I see. Nor in this world." Mystical Elf remarked softly.

"Then where does it belong?" Wing Weaver asked and lifted her head, the Mystical Elf gazed wisely down at her bearing a loving smile.

"You know as well as I do, Wing...you always liked those fairy tales the old ones used to tell you. Right?" The Mystical Elf replied.

"The ones of the knights in shining armour and damsels in disguise?" Wing Weaver asked wrapping her arms around the book and squeezing it tightly.

"Yes, they were all originally told by humans."

"Those great stories. So much adventure and romance. I wonder what it's like." Wing Weaver speculated looking up at the stain glass windows, Mystical Elf touched her shoulder.

"Follow you're dream, Wing. Follow you're heart. I believe in you." Mystical Elf whispered as Wing Weaver looked back only to see Mystical Elf teleport out of the church.

"Follow my heart, follow my dreams. Wherever they lead..." She said as she turned back to the sacred book and put it back on the pedestal. She glanced at the cover and thought back to the stories she remembered from her childhood (or cherub hood). _All the stories that was told there were actually by humans. Who would have thought that powerless beings could have that much excitement. _

"Earth..that's where my heart is." Wing Weaver said. "Yet the real question is.. how do I get there from here?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this Wing? I can't see you running away from the convent since they did so much for you." Her friend Harpy Girl remarked, as they walked through the convent's courtyard next to the stream. 

"I know, but there's life out there besides the convent and all other places where monsters roam. I want an adventure!" Wing Weaver replied, Harpy Girl just shook her head, her blond locks swishing in the movement.

"You can have an adventure, but what about Mystical Elf. She needs you here, she can keep you safe." Harpy Girl sighed, Wing Weaver stiffened.

"She said she would believe in my choice, last night in the church." Wing Weaver admitted, Harpy's face turned white.

"You've been in the church casting spells when everyone was asleep again. Oh I knew it. You've got to stop wasting your time on spells for other worlds, you never know if they turned out!" Harpy Girl shouted, Wing Weaver sighed as she looked into the water.

"You don't like the fact I'm spreading the peace in the other realm as well as here in the Monster Realm? I can do much more than the simple scriptures that you and the others enchant." Wing Weaver replied, Harpy Girl knelt down next to her friend.

"I know you can do it Wing, but why grant the powers of good to faces you don't know?" Harpy commented. "You never went to the Other Realm."

"I might seem a little out of it, but I'm sure someone out there deserved my blessing." Wing responded. "I will go to the Other Realm..somehow and someday. I will get there."

"You'll make it, but now you've got to see the reality." Harpy Girl remarked. "It's not like you're going to escape any time now and find a way to get there by yourself."

"That's it! That's a great idea!" Wing Weaver exclaimed. "I'll go out in the middle of the night..it's perfect!"

"Wait you don't understand! I didn't mean that." Harpy Girl shouted as Wing Weaver started running towards the gates and followed her. "Don't escape now!"

Wing Weaver raced towards the gates and as she ran the doors began to open. As she began to get closer to the gates she bumped into someone and fell over. A tall dark haired man clad in dark purple armour bent down and lent her a hand.

"I see you've been trying to make a run for it, was the Mystical Elf trying to force feed you frog egg soup again?" the man laughed as Wing Weaver brushed herself off.

"Thank you Dark Magician.." Wing Weaver blushed.

"So were you trying to escape or was just happy just to see me?" Dark Magician asked.

"You're arrogance blinds me." Wing Weaver retorted.

"I'm just saying." Dark Magician said as he stalked away through a door which was guarded by a Fairy Guardian. "I have to go..I have a meeting with the Mystical Elf, good day Wing Weaver."

"It seems to me he was in a hurry." Harpy Girl interjected.

"What? You saw that! Oh." Wing Weaver said as her cross once again slipped off her head as her cheeks flushed red. Harpy Girl adjusted Wing Weaver's cross again and gave a gentle pat on the back.

"You know, I think you might be coming on to something.." Harpy girl muttered as they watched him cross the courtyard.

"How? what? Why? How?" Wing Weaver stammered.

"You know..that Dark Magician has contact to every guardian of the land. Maybe he can get you to the Other Realm..at least he can try." Harpy Girl answered.

"You think so. How could you be sure? How come you've changed your mind all of a sudden?" Wing Weaver uttered, Harpy Girl gave her pinkish orange wings a flap.

"Well, first I would say you're crazy, but then again..you're my friend and If you want to spend some times with humans then it's alright with me." Harpy Girl replied casually. "Besides, going to the Other Realm isn't such a very hard wish to fulfill, if you know what you're looking for."

"Really? You mean it." Wing Weaver uttered. "That's so thoughtful of you."

"Like I wouldn't support you on you're life long dream." Harpy Girl said softly. "Maybe you should invite him to go with you, since you like him so much."

"Since when did you think of that?" Wing Weaver hesitated.

"Oh just a little instinct we Harpies have, called 'I saw you blushing'." Harpy Girl smirked, Wing's cheeks went hot as she started chasing Harpy Girl around. Harpy began to laugh.

"You are such a little shrew Harpy!" Wing shouted.

"What else could I be.. A chicken?" Harpy cackled as she ran away as fast as she could around the courtyard as many curious spectators watched the event. From a high window the Mystical Elf, Dark Magician and the blissful Fairy Guardian looked down into the courtyard.

"I knew we shouldn't have let Harpy Girls in the convent." Mystical Elf sighed, the Fairy Guardian and Dark Magician painfully agreed.


	2. Night Angel

_Thanks Funky Egyptian.. I'm going to continue this story, since I've been waiting too long to put it up and I'm almost finished typing the entire thing so it's going to be so easy to update. Who knows, there may be other fans who know Wing Weaver.._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Night Angel**

**That Night...**

"Good night Harpy Girl.." Wing Weaver whispered to Harpy Girl who was snoring in the bed beside her. She turned towards another bed which contained a tiny white haired girl who had white silk pyjamas. "Good night White Pikeru."

"Pfft Pfft..." the girl replied, her face in the pillow as Wing Weaver blew out her candle. The room was pitch black as Wing Weaver crept silently out into the hall. When she passed a few corridors she re lit the flame of the candle which she clutched onto and started towards the book chamber where the Book of Secret Arts was kept. Quickly and Silently as many nights before, she grabbed the book and went towards the temple. Out of breath, she stationed herself in front of the shrine and went into a silent prayer before opening the book.

"Oh please be there..please be there.." Wing Weaver muttered hurriedly as she scanned the index of the book. Her temples pounded as she tried to find the word she was looking for, scared to be exposed a second time for thieving inside the convent. "...nothing, absolutely nothing."

_Cheap book,_ Wing thought, until she saw a word that caught her eye. She quickly flipped the pages to the page number written next to it. _Let's see..the realms outside of Monster Kingdom we know little about. The only thing we know enough about is the planet Earth. It is situated in a galaxy called the Milky Way ...the prophets have proclaimed there was a place called Earth in the Demonic Era which had powerful sources and connections to the Monster Realm. These connections include many creatures of human mythology. It seems that there were many abductions in the monster realm in the ancient past, where some were cast in stone to fight each other, although many doubt this theory there are new abductions every day..yet not really confirmed but sources say that it may be the same reason as in the past. Many monsters have never returned after being kidnapped and many who did come back, they were classified as deranged._

"Sigh..I'll never get to the Other Realm that way, I bet no one would abduct me and I'd end up in a psych ward if I were and got back alive..Although some people here already labelled me derange." Wing groaned as she lay her head on the pages. Suddenly while her head was at a diagonal she found a strange picture of a floating crystal orb covered in mist. She quickly lifted her head and saw a small written verse below the picture _Mystic Shine Ball: A soul of light shrouded by a magical shine,_ _when you look at it you're dreams will come true. _Wing Weaver read those lines over and over again until she found her plan.

In the dark corridors of the convent were empty except for one. The door squeaked open as the perplexing face of the Dark Magician peered outside. Checking that everything was clear and no one was awake he slipped out of his room. He muttered under his breath as the sphere in his staff started to glow a faint green light. As he started down the hallway he heard the creak of a door opening and the prancing of footsteps heading his way. Startled at someone being up at this hour he dimmed the light as he saw an angel in the distance. Her hands were fastened to a big book of some kind and the wick of a candle burned as it hovered above her head. The figure seemed to be in a hurry and ran right past the Dark Magician, who seemed to melt right into the dark surroundings of the night.

"HEY!" Dark Magician whispered violently making the young angel stop in her tracks. The glow of his staff brightened again to see Wing Weaver frozen in fear. "You...what are you doing up so late at night?"

"Um..I'm uh having a late night snack?" Wing Weaver said hesitantly as he walked towards her, Dark Magician looked suspiciously at her.

"Really? Isn't the kitchen closed up before the midnight hours?" Dark Magician intervened. "And isn't it in the south wing not near the east exit?"

"Oh yeah..just a little detour." Wing Weaver answered, her legs felt like jelly at the moment.

"What are you carrying?" Dark Magician asked eying the Book of Secret Arts.

"This, this book? It's just a book I was reading before bed." Wing Weaver replied trying to hide the cover from him. "I was going to take it back to the book chamber when you came along."

"The book chamber? I thought you were getting something to eat.." Dark Magician questioned.

"I was going to the book chamber _and_ get something to eat." Wing Weaver remarked. "I usually feel a like little something after dark. After my reading of course."

"Well let me come with you..I always wanted to see that book chamber. I was always fascinated with the old scripted magic books from the old days. Wouldn't you?" Dark Magician asked as he put a hand on her shoulder and they walked together towards the book chamber.

"Yeah..I would." Wing Weaver replied silently, her grip tightened around the book as a tinge of guilt crept up in her stomach.

As they went up to the book chamber Wing Weaver had said nothing, her thoughts of how Dark Magician would find out it was the Book of Secret Arts she was holding and that it wasn't right for her to steal such a sacred book. Yet he said nothing plunging her into a painful guilt trip as he opened the door to the chamber.

"So..here we are." the Dark Magician said softly as the door creaked open to show a room filled with thousands of books. A chill in the wind made Wing Weaver shiver as they entered the quiet darkness.

"Yes. Here we are." Wing Weaver repeated worriedly as she rushed towards the bookcases and shoved the book between two books on goblins. She wiped her head and went back towards the Dark Magician. "Well I put it back. I guess we'd better get going now."

"Wait a minute, we still have some time to look around." he replied as he walked along the side of the bookcases and touched the spines of the books he was passing.

"Aren't you tired?" Wing Weaver said with a fake yawn.

"You can go, I want to check on something." Dark Magician replied, Wing Weaver turned around to leave but his voice seemed to haunt her conscience. "Funny..It doesn't seem to be here."

"I can't take it anymore! Here..I think I know what you're looking for." Wing cried as she scampered towards the place she put the Book of Secret Arts and gave it to the Dark Magician. "I admit it. I stole the book..but for good reasons though. I usually take it for protection spells for earthlings, but I was using it for research to get to the Other Realm...please forgive me honourable magician."

The Dark Magician eyed the angel and then looked at the book. He didn't speak, he looked down at the book and fingered at the pages.

"Isn't that the book you're looking for? The Book of Secret Arts." Wing asked anxiously.

"No." he replied tonelessly, Wing Weaver turned white. "But what was that about you getting to the other Realm?"

_Oops. Shouldn't have done that._ Wing Weaver scorned to herself.

"Okay. I know it's really weird and you may think I'm a weird sort of monster to dream of going to the Other Realm, but I always (well up until now) dreamed of being among the humans." Wing Weaver replied bashfully. "The book told me of a mystic shine ball that could grant me my wish, but I don't know if I can find one."

"Well I could try and help you look..I might know where one is." Dark Magician stated, Wing Weaver's eyes widened.

"Really, you will?" Wing Weaver asked almost breaking into a sweat. "I mean..It's no big deal. I might not go."

"But I thought it was your dream. I thought fairies are always optimistic on their wishes as well as the wishes of others." he hesitated and looked away, Wing just put a hand to her mouth.

_Did I insult him? Did I say anything wrong?_ Wing asked herself desperately. _Oh I'll never live up to this. What do I do..I have to say something._

"Um..I'm sorry." Wing remarked quietly and turned away. "I won't bother you anymore."

"Wait! Wing.." he shouted after her, Wing Weaver froze again. She swished her finger around her ear to check if her hearing was right. The Dark Magician walked towards her. "Don't be embarrassed, it's okay for you to daydream. I'd like to go to the human world too if we could go.."

"You think?" Wing asked meekly.

"Yeah.." Dark Magician nodded. "So don't fret. You might get lucky and find that orb after all."

"..." the angel couldn't bear to speak, just look into his eyes. The magician smiled.

"You better be off to bed, It's late." he said, his knuckle brushed her face. "See you later, kid."

The Dark Magician silently walked out of the book chamber the green glow vanished from the room. Only the faint glimmer of moonlight beamed down through the stain glass windows. Wing Weaver looked down and touched the end of her chin where the magician grazed her.

She lifted her hand away blushing as she looked at her hand as if something amazing was in it. Shrouded in thoughts of the night's events she failed to notice that the moonlight faded and the sun's pinkish rays rose from the darkened sky.

"Oh my gosh! It's morning! I got to be at choir practise in an hour!" Wing said when she realized the sun was going up, tripping over the hem of her night dress and getting her wings in a tangle as she hurried for the exit. "Why should any day be any different?" she sighed slapping her head untwisting her wings and ran out towards the door.

* * *

Review if you must Pheofox22 


	3. The Magician's Gift

_Wow, I can't believe how many Wing Weaver Fans are out there...that's really giving me some hope with this story. I'm not telling what my plans are for later on, but there is a few things in the romance department I'd like to try out. ;)But anyways, Here's another chapter..._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- the Magician's Gift**

**That Day..**

The morning went by slowly as Wing Weaver struggled to stay up after an endless night in the chambers of the east wing with the Dark Magician. She barely made it into her bed chamber before her roommates woke up and snored halfway through choir practise with Harpy Girl nudging her to keep alert every five verses. The time when they were supposed to translate ancient writings Wing Weaver's head felt so heavy that she couldn't keep it up and ink splattered all over the parchment. She had to stay back awhile and finish her prayers because the Goddess of Whim saw her in the pews with her head down. It seemed like years had passed as she slumped herself into a seat next to the long tables for lunch.

"What's happened to you, Wing? You were zonked out most of the day." Harpy Girl remarked as she sat next to Wing Weaver. Wing Weaver sighed as she twirled her spoon in her soup, her eyes lay grimly over two dark bags that felt heavy as boulders. A small chubby looking girl with snow white hair hopped next to the tired angel and started eating out of her dish. "Pikeru! Stop that! Get your own lunch."

"I thought she wasn't going to have it." the White magician muttered as she sat down her head was eye level to the table.

"That's okay..you can eat it. I'm not hungry." Wing groaned as she tossed the spoon on the table.

"Were you up in the church again?" Harpy asked suspiciously.

"No! I just couldn't sleep..that's all." Wing Weaver hesitated.

"Oh really..then I don't suppose you were dreaming of being human or maybe being with the Dark Magician perhaps?" Harpy Girl teased, Wing Weaver blushed bright red.

"Aw..that's so sweet." Pikeru sighed as she started slurping up soup.

"There is nothing going on with me and the Dark Magician." Wing Weaver snapped. "We only met twice!"

"Twice.. where else? Bumped into him in the halls as you were sleep walking." Harpy girl slyly remarked.

"I mean_ once_..We only met once." Wing hesitated, a shiver jolted through her body as she felt someone touching her shoulder. She looked behind her only to see..the Mystical Elf.

"Come my child..we need to talk." Mystical Elf said in her airy voice, Wing Weaver nodded and got up from her seat. She looked back at the shocked expressions on her friends faces staring at her until the double doors closed. Wing had a bad feeling about why the Mystical Elf wanted to speak to her. She feared the day would come..when she would no longer be accepted in the convent.

The Mystical Elf did not speak, she only lead her down halls and around corners until they came to one room. The elf carefully opened the door and they discretely crept inside. The room was full of books, maps and statues, it seemed unkept and unorganized compared to the other chambers in the convent. The Mystical Elf motioned to one of the seats in front of a bulky desk full of parchment and spell books before settling in a throne like chair behind it.

"Now..I see you've been acquainted with the Dark Magician who was a guest to our convent yesterday." she proclaimed as she studied a note from her desk, Wing Weaver felt her insides go numb.

"Uh..I guess. I only bumped into him once and it was an accident." Wing Weaver sputtered, her back resting rigidly on the chair.

"Well, he submitted a request this morning..he found that your aspiring dream to go to the Other Realm was touching to him, so he decided to grant that wish by taking you to go to the Mystic Shine Ball that the Agent of Creation, Venus keeps in the Unknown Shrine tonight..." The Mystical Elf said reading the note, Wing Weaver's heart skipped a beat. "As a thank you for the late night tour of the book chamber last night.."

Wing Weaver gulped, she forgot about them being out of bed in the book chamber after dark. She couldn't help but feel ashamed and blissful at the same time. The Mystical Elf looked up from the note as Wing Weaver looked away.

"It was very well of him to seek permission from the convent before he sneaks you away. You know how I am with your little incidents, I see that they are mere obstacles between right and wrong..I believe in forgiveness and letting go, moving on with life. Yet you never seem to get away from these little incidents." Mystical Elf remarked in an tired tone as she rubbed her temples. "First I see you in the church praying for humans with the Book Of Secret Arts in hand, stolen from its quarters. You were seen arguing in the courtyard with a Harpy Girl. Now I get a letter that tells you were out of bed unsupervised in the book chamber and many sisters of the convent saw you sleeping in their classes. I'm unsure with my decision to allow you to go. "

"But I though you said that you would support me on my dream to be a part of the human world," Wing Weaver frantically replied, the Mystical Elf laid her head in her hands.

"I am not saying I don't brace the fact that this is an opportunity to fulfil you're dream, but there are consequences for actions in this convent, if there are those who cannot be taught how to sit still." Mystical Elf sighed, Wing Weaver bit her lip. "On the other hand, it might give you (and the rest of the staff) a break from all this. Just promise you won't get into trouble..at least not in big trouble. Ok?"

"Yes Mystical Elf!" Wing Weaver exclaimed as she jumped out of the seat and bounded into the hallway. "I won't let you down.."

"Wait..take the note. It will show you when and where to meet up with the Dark Magician and his colleagues." Mystical Elf remarked giving the piece of parchment to the excited angel. "Go on Wing, you'll be late for meditation.."

"Aren't I always." Wing Weaver smiled and waved good bye as she ran off.

"Good luck, and remember I believe in you." Mystical Elf called and went off to her desk where a small stack of books lay open to the page where a picture of a crystal orb lay in white mist.

The rest of the day Wing Weaver was filled with anxiousness for the night to arrive. The day went as perfectly and as smooth as silk for Wing's matter..she didn't get into the slightest bit of trouble that afternoon, which came as a shock to Harpy Girl and Pikeru. She immediately told them about her plans at dinner in the cafeteria.

"Be careful..it might not be as harmless as you think." Pikeru suggested as she tried to reach for a plate that was a few inches out of reach. Harpy Girl smirked as she flicked at a strand of her sandy blonde hair.

"Well it would be more exciting than staying in the convent all day long." Wing Weaver remarked.

"What's wrong with that? I thought you liked it here." Pikeru asked confusedly.

"Never mind." Wing Weaver muttered. Harpy Girl just snorted.

"If you ask me..it might not be as glamourous as you think." Harpy Girl remarked annoyed as she played with her food. "Those stories the old ones used to tell you might be a fib."

"That's not very nice Harpy. Not nice." Pikeru squeaked pointing at her.

"Just don't get your hopes up..that's all." Harpy Girl shrugged as she ventured out of the halls.

That night when everyone went to the sleeping quarters Wing Weaver packed a small bag for the trip before lights out. As the torches in the hall were put out by Fairy Guardians, Wing began to feel jittery. Was she going there for long? Where will she go? What will be there for her? Will she still be able to go back to the convent? What about her friends? Will they miss her? All kinds of thoughts of the unknown came charging into her mind, the angel dismissed the thoughts as she woke up Pikeru and Harpy before she left to say goodbye.

"It's almost time..they're coming to get me in a few moments." Wing Weaver explained. "We're going to go to the Unknown Shrine..and then the other realm."

"The Unknown Shrine is very far away..it'll take all night to get there on foot." Harpy Girl remarked.

"I don't think we're walking. In the note he mentioned something about flying." Wing Weaver said quietly.

"Won't you get airsick?" Pikeru gasped.

"Angels don't get airsick. It's common knowledge." Harpy Girl commented confidently.

"Then..enjoy you're trip." Pikeru squealed sadly as she ran towards Wing Weaver and tackled her waist in a hug. "Have a nice time."

"I will." Wing Weaver whispered as tears rolled down her eyes. She looked towards Harpy Girl who had her arms and legs crossed on her bed. "Are you okay Harpy?"

"Just go..I can't stand long goodbyes." Harpy muttered under her breath. Wing Weaver opened her arms and squeezed her gently as orange feathers getting into her mouth, Harpy Girl hugged back with tears in her eyes. "Don't leave! I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." she whispered, "You'll be okay on you're own. You'll have Pikeru and a few of the others at the convent to look after. Remember that I'll always be with you in spirit."

"Thank you." Harpy replied, she reached back and tugged at her wing and a single pinkish orange feather floated down into Wing Weaver's palm. "There, take it..it's a gift."

"Thanks Harpy.." Wing exhaled.

"Don't mention it." Harpy whispered

"Wait!" Pikeru cried. Harpy Girl immediately hushed her. Pikeru jammed a hand in her pocket and extracted a small white stone. "A token for you to remember me."

"You guys are great..I'll never forget you." Wing Weaver said as she put the stone and the feather in her bag. A knock (no gentler than a brushing sound) came from the door. The Dark Magician. Wing Weaver quickly gathered her things and had another look at her friends before the door closed as she and the Dark Magician quietly snuck towards the gates.

"Come dear spell caster..while the night is young." said a knight who was waiting at the gates on a Curse of Dragon. The Dark Magician motioned to two other dragons, a Blue Eyes White dragon and a small orange Baby Dragon. Wing immediately saw the Baby dragon and was in awe, she always wanted to ride a dragon and the baby dragon had looked immensely charming that she had to pick him. The knight sighed. "You sure you want to take him? He's an awful tricky little dragon to fly."

"I'm fine with it. How tricky can he be?" Wing Weaver said happily as she kicked the Baby Dragon in the sides like a horse. The Baby dragon became scared and started dashing for a takeoff.

"Why do I even bother with angels?" the knight sighed as he heard Wing screaming in the distance.

"She's not you're average angel Gaia. Don't forget that." the Dark Magician said from the top of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"I hope she doesn't get airsick." Gaia muttered under his breath as the other two dragons took off into the night following the small dragon and the terrified six winged angel who were now dive bombing into the trees. Gaia took out a few strands of rope from the saddlebag they tried to harness down the wild dragon and calm it down. Once it was calm they ventured keeping the baby dragon on a leash.

After flying non stop for hours Wing Weaver realized that this wasn't going to be easy, she knew about being awake for many hours of the night but this was ridiculous. If she fell asleep at the reins of the Baby Dragon, there might be more than a slight chance she would fall off. She looked over at Gaia and the Curse of Dragon, it seemed as if the dragon was programmed to go for long nights being awake, Gaia as well. _Maybe it comes with practise_ Wing Weaver thought to herself.

"Are we almost there Gaia? It's been hours." The Dark Magician asked, he could feel the Blue Eyes's head lowering tiredly.

"I know. The guardian's apprentice said that it's supposed to be near the Sanctuary in the Sky, towards the left passed the Venus star." Gaia answered and looked forward to see foggy shapes in the clouds. Soon they came up to see a giant cloud with pearly gates and what seemed to be marble buildings floating in the air above them.

"Over there...it's the Venus star." Dark Magician exclaimed pointing towards a small orange star near the sanctuary's gates. Wing Weaver read that the stars around the sanctuary at night represented each angel agent that protects the Sanctuary, as monument or as a signal if there was any danger.

"Sorry angel face, the ride stops here." Gaia remarked as Curse of Dragon and the Blue eyes white dragon started flying faster towards the star making the ropes tied to Baby dragon yank back and sent him shooting in front of the two dragons. Baby dragon being a childish prankster happily at the head of the division soared down towards what seemed to be a small temple and dragged the Dark Magician and Gaia the Dragon champion down with it.

After they landed onto the ground Dark Magician rapped on the front door of the temple. A small puffy animal answered the door and let Wing Weaver Dark Magician and Gaia inside a room full of lit candles with black and red carpet on the floor where a beautiful woman with brass coloured wings and long gold robes waited for them. It was Venus, the agent of Creation.

"I've been expecting you.." Venus said in a knowing tone as she turned towards them.

"Thank you for waiting Agent Venus." Dark Magician said as he gave a bow. "It was good for you to help us out."

"No threat to the sanctuary, no feign to be punished, no point of using my orbs at all..why did I ever get into this?" Venus sighed in an irritated tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Because of you're soft heart's gentle kindness?" Wing Weaver mindlessly remarked.

"Spoken like a true angel." Gaia sarcastically commented under his breath.

"I knew I'd like you..." Venus said proudly to Wing Weaver. She waved hand through the air and three orbs magically appeared around her. "Now, what would you like, my child?"

"I want to see the Mystic Shine ball..It's the only way to get to the Other realm." Wing Weaver replied, with another swift wave the agent of creation made a white orb magically appear in front of Wing Weaver. Amazed at the sight of the glowing sphere she gazed into it. "Oh thank you so much!"

"Wait a minute young lady." Venus said sternly shaking a finger at her. "It's not yours yet, I need to make a living you know."

"Bargaining? That cheap witch!" Gaia said shaking his fist.

"Save it, Gaia." Dark Magician interrupted putting a hand up and silencing him. "What do you want from us?"

"You'll see.." Venus said slyly, as she waved a hand towards the three of them. A brisk breeze surged throughout the room and hit the angel, knight and magician, an arc of colours bursting out of each of their chests and flying into the Agent of creation's hand.

"Ooh..my energy..I feel so weak." Gaia moaned clutching at his heart.

"Me too.." Wing Weaver whimpered.

"Don't worry. The after effect is only temporary..you'll be okay soon enough." Venus replied.

"What did you do to us?" Dark Magician asked breathing heavily.

"I only took a little bit of your life..but it's not a lot, I'm sure you'll survive." Venus stated. "The mystic shine ball could not work without knowing a piece of the life of the wish receivers."

"That makes sense..I think." Wing Weaver answered confusedly as she looked into the crystal.

"So are you the only one who wants to wish?! It seems like a waste for only one monster to wish." Venus remarked hesitantly.

"No..only me." Wing Weaver said.

"Okay then.." Venus replied as she began to snap her fingers.

"Wait.." Dark Magician interrupted, went down beside Wing. "I'd like to go too."

"Are you sure? Who knows what the other realm could be like." Gaia shouted.

"That's not stopping me from going." Wing Weaver piped in.

"Well..that's another story." Gaia said scratching his head, Wing Weaver grinded her teeth.

"I'm going with you, Wing." Dark Magician said. "And that's my decision."

"Okay then, one wish for two?" Agent Venus asked, Wing and Dark Magician nodded. Agent Venus closed her eyes and the orbs around her started swirling around Wing and Dark Magician. "Concentrate on the wish..concentrate on it hard..and then it will come..."

Before Wing and the Dark Magician could hear what the Agent of Creation was saying, the room filled with a burst of white light and blinded them all. Suddenly the Dark Magician and Wing Weaver felt their bodies being stripped of clothing (wings and all), feeling a cold draft before strange new clothes were fitted to their bodies. When Wing opened her eyes she knew she wasn't in the Monster Realm anymore!

* * *

**Review if you must...****_Peace Paws. Pheofox_**


	4. Answers and Arrangements

_Hey there! Again..I'll say that this is going to be a long read, but I hope people will continue to enjoy it. I still love hearing about how many people are Wing Weaver fans. I'd thank them too. I'm hopefully going to update every week until it's done, but it's not going to be easy since I'm working on a stupid head computer..anyway, here's another chapter for you folks! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 Arrangements** **& Answers **

"Where are we? What happened? Did it work?" Wing Weaver asked frantically as she looked around what seemed to be an alley. She looked over at the dark magician who looked strangely odd in a way. He wasn't in his dark purple armour or had his greenish staff, he was wearing faded blue jeans, a black t-shirt and sneakers with a few holes in them. "Oh my god..what's happened to you?!"

"Huh? Where's my staff! What the.." The Dark Magician said noticing his stuff was gone, Wing touched her face and looked down at herself.

She still had her hands knees and other important body parts, but her fingers had some sort of sugar pink stuff on them ( nail polish), she wasn't wearing her yellow dress, but a t-shirt with a pink heart on it and a denim mini skirt with yellow and green flip flops with her cross was dangling in a necklace around her neck. She reached behind her and only felt the air behind her..she didn't have her wings.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS GOING ON!" She screamed tears rolling down her eyes, frightened of what had happened. The dark magician grabbed her arms and forced her to stop crying.

"No, stop crying..stop it." Dark Magician demanded in a soft voice. "We'll figure out what's going on..where we are..what we'll do, but first those tears got to go."

"Sniff..okay." Wing Weaver replied quietly and wiped away her tears.

"Isn't that weird." Dark Magician said curiously as he turned towards a dumpster. "What do humans do with this?"

"Maybe they use them for..uh..surprises." Wing Weaver said, opening it up and smelt the fumes. She quickly slammed it shut and coughed heavily. "Stinky surprises.."

"Those are called dumpsters, imbeciles!" a voice said from behind them, the two turned around and saw a fat black cat with reddish markings that looked like hearts who was wearing a bow. Wing thought it looked vaguely familiar. "Oh honestly, I hate out of towners."

"Are you.." Wing Weaver muttered.

"Come for Cat Nip! Come on Kitty." an old woman called from the street, the cat rolled his eyes.

"Can't you see I'm not a dog. Oh honestly." the cat replied as he slowly marched towards the old woman his tail offensively in the air.

"Sorry for my cat. He loves to chatter." the old woman said her eyes squinting at the two confused teens.

"Does everyone in the Other Realm have talking cats like yours?" Wing Weaver asked.

"The Other Realm..what in heavens do you mean other Realm. This is Domino City." the woman said offended at the comment.

"Domino City? Is that on Earth?" Dark Magician asked confusedly.

"Oh..you're not from this world?" the woman questioned, the Dark Magician and Wing Weaver shook their heads. "From the spirit world then?"

"No the monster Realm. I come from the convent and he's.." Wing explained trailing off.

"Hard to explain..I travel a lot." Dark Magician replied.

"Well..that's nice. I live in the apartment next door above the ice cream shop that I own." the old woman remarked. "If you don't know too much about Earth maybe you should stay with me for a while..I've been here long enough. I can teach you some of the tricks."

"Thank you, but I know enough about Earth already. Knights in shining armour, princesses locked in towers, enchanted dragons, and evil stepmothers." Wing Weaver said swaying from side to side in a daze.

"Oh my..evil stepmothers maybe but all those other things are just fairy tale stuff. This is the real world my dear." the woman stated, Wing Weaver stopped swaying.

"Fairy tales? But there are dragons here too. Aren't there? " Wing Weaver asked as if she was a little girl who just got told there wasn't an Easter Bunny.

"Sadly no." the woman replied.

"What world have you been livin' in sister?" the cat sarcastically remarked.

"I already told you..the Monster Realm." Wing Weaver answered frantically.

"Oh yeah, How could I forget." the cat said tonelessly.

"Ignore Cat Nip, he's just a flea bitten bag of flab." the woman interjected.

"Someone here has ears you know." the cat argued.

"Well so do others." the woman retorted. "And no more cat nip for you..if you don't bite your tongue."

"Fine." Cat Nip replied and stuck out his bright pink tongue and bit it.

"That's better." the woman sighed and turned back to Wing Weaver and Dark Magician. "Now, come to my apartment..I'll make a pot of tea."

Sitting in the old woman's apartment Wing Weaver noticed the woman was very interested in spell books and charms. There was a few figureheads and weird sort of necklaces that Wing Weaver knew were parts of witchcraft. There was also a lot of potted plants around the apartment, some that had huge leaves, some that had small ones, some who grew wildly over the pot and some which had little flowers budding up. Cat Nip was sitting in a puffy little bed yawning as the old woman poured three cups of tea from her kettle.

"Now, what are your names, children?" the woman asked politely as they all sat down in the little living area.

"I am Wing Weaver and this is the Dark Magician." Wing Weaver replied.

"Oh..Wing Weaver sounds nice, but Dark Magician isn't really a _common_ name in this world." the woman remarked.

"In our world there are many Dark Magicians." Dark Magician rebutted.

"Well..maybe you'd consider changing it a little." the woman said slowly. "Kevin maybe, or Darren.."

"Darren. Darren Magician." Wing Weaver said nodding her head. "It fits."

"It's a start." the woman said nervously. "You don't really see too many Darren Magicians anywhere."

"It doesn't seem right though." Dark Magician answered unsurely. "Darren Magician."

"Maybe you can use Wing's last name. Darren Weaver." the woman said brightly. "You do look a lot like Wing, they may mistake you for brother and sister even."

"Darren Magician Weaver." Wing repeated. "It fits."

"Not exactly." Dark Magician remarked. "I don't want to be a Darren Magician."

"Instead of Magician we can call you Darren Magi Weaver." the woman replied. "How about that?"

"I like it." Darren remarked. "But what do we call you?"

"I'm Veronica Lady Orchid, at your service." the woman said in a bow.

"Hello Lady Orchid." Wing said with a bow, Orchid giggled.

"My, my I am impressed Wing. How formal you are." Orchid replied.

"Thank you." Wing said.

"Now, people may not think wisely of you being from another world..so I have a story you can use whenever you meet other humans." Orchid stated raising a finger. Wing leant forward excitedly, her first story heard from a human. "You two are brother and sister, that came from far away and staying with me your foster parent. If they ask you about your real parents, you say..uh your mother became a nun and you're father was on business touring the world."

"The End!" Wing Weaver shouted happily. "Tell another one."

"I don't think that was a real story, Wing." Darren whispered.

"Oh..so that's why it didn't make any sense." Wing responded.

"Listen kids. I'm trying to tell you some things to use for the world out there. You shouldn't go around telling everyone you're aliens from outer space or angels from heaven, magicians from the Monster realm." Orchid exclaimed. "These things must remain secret."

"We'll keep it a secret Ms Orchid." Darren replied, Wing curtly nodded.

"Good. Now, you've got to have something to make yourselves busy. How about you come work in my ice cream shop..I'll give you free sundaes." Orchid said with a smirk


	5. Kismet Knowledge

_Thanks so much for reviewing those who have written. I enjoy reading them, although I have big plans that might twist the story quite a bit. I should have said that the Characters are from that season with the dragons in it, but that's minor details. I hope you don't mind that the next few chapters have some of my fantasies as well.._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Kismet Knowledge**

"Hey Joey!" a voice called.

"Hey, how's it goin' Serenity?" said blond haired Joey Wheeler shouted waving to his sister running towards him. "What'cha got there?"

"I got this card from Yugi's grandfather's shop. Isn't it sweet!" Serenity said showing him a card from her bag.

"Let me see dat.." Joey said swiping it playfully out of his sister's grasp. He looked at the card briefly and tossed it away. "Just a stupid fairy card."

"Joey, what's wrong with fairy cards? They're just as powerful as a regular warrior card." Serenity said picking the card up, Joey snorted.

"To a preschooler." Joey commented putting his hands in his pocket and walking away.

Serenity bent her head down and looked at the fairy card. The angel in the picture looked so beautiful to Serenity, with her long purple hair and six wings..seeing it for the first time behind the glass of the counter she felt she had some kind of connection to the card as if it was destiny.

"Come on sis, Tea and Tristan are waitin' for us down at the mall." Joey hollered from a few feet away, making Serenity jump. She quickly stashed the card in her pocket and ran to join up with him.

**Down at the mall...**

"You sure did a lot of shopping today Tea. I'm surprised that you can lift these bags." Tristan said as he helped his friend with her shopping bags.

"Come on..it wasn't that much. I only went in for some groceries and supplies." Tea stated as she rolled her eyes.

"And came out with twelve pairs of shoes, seven tank tops, four electric razors, a pair of faux fur leopard skin pencil cases, eleven light bulbs, a six pack and eight tubs of ice cream." Tristan filled in.

"Why if it isn't Tristan the human calculator, and how did you know they were faux fur?" Tea smugly asked.

"If it was only seventeen bucks it had to be fake." Tristan replied.

"Sorry we're late.. Serenity had to stop at the Card Shop so she can restock." Joey said as he and Serenity entered the mall.

"Too bad. You missed some major shopping action." Tea mentioned to Serenity.

"We never even got to the Electronic section." Tristan remarked to Joey.

"Sigh..a wasted trip." Joey sulked as he patted his friend on the back.

"Hey where's Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Ain't he with you?" Joey questioned.

"Last time I checked he was walking around town, we invited him but he didn't want to go." Tea interjected.

"Then let's go find him." Serenity said as they left the mall.

**Somewhere..**

The small pointy haired kid sighed as he looked among the water, watching the sea gulls snap at each other looking into an oblivion of blue liquid. His millennium puzzle glint of gold was reflected in the sunlight as a blurred silhouette a bit taller than him emerged by his side.

"I'm bored." the boy remarked.

"Nothing sparking your interest Yugi?" the figure remarked.

"Not really, Come to think of it." Yugi replied. "I should have went with Tea and the others..at least they would find something to do."

"Maybe you'll be doing something after all, instead of sulking about town by yourself." Yami suggested, Yugi looked back and saw his group of friends coming from a distance.

"Wow you are good." Yugi said amazed.

"Ah it's nothing." Yami replied shrugging before he disappeared.

"Yugi, what are you waiting for let's go!" Tristan shouted as they saw him near the board walk.

"Go where?" Yugi asked.

"To get some chow..chowder head." Joey joked patting his friend on the back.

"We thought you'd be hungry." Tea suggested.

"At least we are." Tristan muttered, Tea elbowed him in the gut.

"Alright, if everyone's so hungry, let's go." Yugi replied as they ventured out into the streets of Domino passing little shops and cafes, and found one shop that they never recognised before.

It was a small thin brick building with a tilted green roof, with green shutters and a big sign over a large window which overlooked some white patio tables. The sign said 'Ye Olde Orchid's Ice Cream Shop.' in violet letters.

"Who's up for ice cream?!" Tea called as she ran towards it.

"I am!" shouted Serenity running after her.

"Last one there..pays the bill!" Tristan exclaimed as he raced towards the window.

"Hey no fair! You guys already started!" Joey yelled after him.

"Yugi, be careful." Yami said appearing once again at Yugi's side before he could start running. "I have a strange feeling about this place."

"The ice cream shop?"Yugi asked as he turned towards him, Yami nodded curtly. "Whatever you say, Yami."

"Sorry Yug, you're buying." Joey said holding a banana split as Yugi joined up with his friends.

"Not fair, I didn't know we were playing that game." Yugi replied.

"Of course I was the fastest." Tristan bragged.

"Was not.." Tea rebutted.

"I beat both of you here..fair and square." Serenity commented.

"Guys.." Yugi began.

"So what can I get for you?" a deep voice came.

"I..uh.." Yugi stammered as he looked up to see a icy blue eyed teenaged boy with deep purple hair looking out of the large window. Yugi felt a small shiver up his spine as he saw the boy with his neutral face. Somehow that face looked vaguely familiar. "A small cone please."

"Is that all on one bill?" the boy muttered motioning towards the others with his cold eyes.

"Yup, I guess so." Yugi sighed pulling out his wallet from his pocket. The guy gave him his ice cream and they all sat down at one of the patio tables.

The whole table was in full discussion as they sat down. Many laughs were heard, many opinions were heard and that small part of life was carefree and harmonious as ever. Only Joey wasn't thinking about that at the moment, sure he could hear his friends talk but what news hasn't he heard from them? It seemed as if he wasn't really in tune with his friends as he stared into space minding his own thoughts as his ice cream started to melt in the hot sun.

Suddenly he heard the door of the ice cream shop open and close as a teenaged girl with long dark purple hair and brown eyes walked towards the patio tables. Her eyes looked downward towards the table as she extracted a damp cloth and started wiping it, muttering under her breath as she wiped it clean. Joey couldn't believe his eyes..she looked so beautiful, and so innocent. His eyes were locked on her every move as she began to walk passed him. Unaware of what he was doing Joey got up instantly in front of her, knocking his banana split onto his clothes.

"Oh no..I am really sorry about that!" the girl whimpered blushing as she started to pick napkins up off the ground and started dabbing them onto his shirt.

"Aw man, that's okay." Joey insisted as he started wiping it off his shirt and licking his fingers.

"It's my first day in the Other Realm and I messed things up." the girl replied sadly giving him more napkins. "Just my luck. You wish for so long and you always find a way to mess it up."

"Don't worry. It's gonna get a lot better.." Joey told her, the girl looked up.

"The shirt?" the girl asked.

"No, your luck." Joey consulted. "The shirt will be fine too but.."

The girl giggled as she found a piece of banana in his pants pocket. Joey smiled.

"The name's Joey." holding out a hand.

"Wing." she replied bowing her head as she shook his hand.

"Wing! Are those tables cleaned yet?" an old woman shouted loudly from inside.

"Yes Lady Orchid!" Wing replied in the same tone and turned to Joey. "Thanks.."

"Yeah. You too..you know with the split." Joey stammered. Wing smiled and waved at him as she ran back inside the shop. Joey put his hands in his soggy pockets and sighed.

"What was that all about Joey Wheeler?" Tea commented making Joey freeze.

"Why do you have strawberry sauce on you're pants?" Tristan remarked.

"Shut up!" Joey snapped.

"Seriously what was going on with you. I never seen you like that before." Yugi commented.

"All so lovesick all of a sudden." Serenity put in.

"I am not lovesick.." Joey retorted.

"Well your mouth was open anyway." Tristan said. "and nothing was going in it."

"Be quiet." Joey replied.

"Maybe you keep that banana in your pocket too long." Tea laughed.

"Will you guys quit it.."Joey moaned as he slunk back in his chair. _Lovesick? C'mon. How could I possibly be lovesick? I don't even know the girl. The girl.._

"Pathetic." a hefty brown haired business tycoon remarked under his breath across the street at the Sundance Café and Patio as he looked over his business proposal. "How did I ever end up with this stupid real estate idea from Kaiba Corp idea anyway?"

The dissatisfied boy looked down hopelessly at his finely made decadent cheesecake he ordered. He was in no mood for food, Seto Kaiba marketing genius (or so he thinks) was ready to throw in the towel with his company's insane ideas. _Of all the nerve I put up with. I should be recreating Duel Disk technology to it's finest. Not window shop for buildings!_

"Seto..I hate this fancy place. There's nothing good to eat." his black haired brother moaned as he began tilting off his seat. Seto looked up at his kid brother Mokuba shrugged him off and reread the proposal. Mokuba sneered as he stood up on his patio chair, facing towards one of the bushes. He sighed again before sitting down in his seat his eyes boring down on his sneakers. "Hey! Let's get ice cream!"

"No. I don't even want to be seen at one of those filthy places." Seto answered curtly before bearing his nose in his work again. "Sit still and eat your macaroon d'escargo."

"You eat it! I want ice cream!" Mokuba shouted jumping onto his seat. Seto's teeth mashed as he banged his fist to the table, Mokuba sat down immediately as Seto gave him a look like he did not want to be bothered. Mokuba's head sank as he muttered to Seto."Big brother..why don't we do anything fun anymore. Like we used to?"

Seto froze in place. He knew that his company was giving him a lot of trouble and was kept away from his brother for long periods of time. Sometimes he didn't expect would affect his brother that badly. He turned to his brother.

"What do you suggest we do Mokuba?" Seto answered icily.

"Get ice cream." Mokuba quickly replied and pointed across the street. "Look there's a shop right over there!"

"That dump! No way am I setting foot in there...wait!" Seto replied as he looked towards the Olde Orchid Ice Cream Shop's bedraggled exterior, and suddenly found with a keen eye something unexplainable. A girl with purple hair with a washcloth next to a blond haired boy.

"Wheeler! Well, that dump is perfect for Wheeler and his pals, not to mention ugly. The owner could just be begging to get this off his shoulders.." Seto muttered to himself. "Maybe this real estate game might be a winner for me."

"What are you suggesting?" Mokuba asked confusedly.

"That ice cream shop is my ticket out of this predicament." Seto answered determinedly. "And I intend to get it no matter what it takes!"

* * *

Review if you must: if you have a complaint call the service number at I-don-t-care-if it's not good-I'm still-doing-this fic.

Sorry. I'm just pissed today.

Pheofox22


	6. Love, Friendship and Duelling

_Okay, another loooong chapter ahead, but I hope you like it. I know I write long chapters..but I love writing this so much. to tell you the truth I hate flames and can't really commit, 'cause sooner or later I end up wanting to twist these things up. hint, hint. but no offense to those who like ex. MaixJoey fics I like reading those pairings, but can't write them. _**

* * *

Chapter 6- Friendship, Love and Duelling Lessons**

Wing Weaver yawned as she finally finished a day's work for Lady Orchid's ice cream shop just waiting to go to sleep. Lady Orchid in her finest kimono greeted them as she and Darren walked into the apartment. Lady Orchid smiled as she motioned them to sit down on the velvet violet sofa in the corner of the living space with Cat Nip's basket up on a tall filing cabinet. Cat Nip snoring heavily as Darren and Wing sat quietly facing their new tenant.

"So..tell me how was your first day here on Earth?" Lady Orchid asked timidly.

"Well, it was alright. I guess..." Darren murmured.

"It was so exciting Lady Orchid, all these new things I never thought was possible." Wing Weaver squealed as she clasped her hands together and sat cross legged next to Lady Orchid. "All these new experiences and feelings, I never had made a cherry and banana split before! We never had those things in the convent!"

"Why thank you! You've been very busy today my dear and learning a lot of new things..I can tell." Lady Orchid answered very taken over. "You shine a very bright light Wing. Don't let that ever get away from you."

"I won't..." Wing whispered confidently, Darren sighed as he watched Wing curl up beside Orchid, a small grin spread across his face, the first time that day and swore secretly to himself to protect Wing no matter what. Wing smiled giddily as she hopped to one foot and spread her arms out wide as if she had no care in the world. "And I found out something today.."

"Oh..and what is that my dear?" Lady Orchid asked wonderingly.

"It's kind of weird..something I never felt before." Wing answered timidly as she sat to the floor. She shied away from Darren's barren look at her, mouth hanging open. "It's about a boy I met washing the tables.."

"The guy with the banana in his pocket?" Darren asked bitterly, Wing didn't seemed to notice, blushing as she looked a bit dazed. Orchid clapped her hands to her mouth as she went down on her knees to hug Wing tightly. Darren shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh Wing, I'm so happy for you!" Orchid cried as tears rolled down her wrinkled face. "You've fallen in love!"

"That's a good thing..isn't it?" Wing remarked a bit confusedly.

"Yes my child, you've found someone to claim your heart."

"It's such a warm feeling! I can't believe how good it feels." Wing swooned as she whisked off the floor. "Of all the things in fairy tales..this is true!"

"Of all the things in fairy tales.." Orchid solemnly answered. "What is his name?"

"His name is Joey. Oh Orchid, doesn't that just roll of your tongue."

"Off the tongue and into the toilet." Darren murmured darkly, Cat Nip stretching in his basket.

"For once I quite agree." Cat Nip replied smartly. Orchid darted a gaze towards the stubborn cat and slammed one of the open drawers of the filing cabinet in one gigantic push, making Cat Nip fall from his bed and onto the couch.

"Quit that smart mouthing, you dumbfounding feline." Orchid hissed. "You do not know half the things about love!"

"Oh yes, I do have a little expertise in the field of romance." Cat Nip haughtily remarked putting a claw to his chest. "If you excuse me I have a date with my supper dish..coming sweet Salmon Supreme!"

"Figures. Cats only love with their stomaches." Orchid muttered to Wing as Cat Nip scampered to the side of the kitchenette. "Go along dear, it's getting very dark it may be time for you two to go to sleep. I will wake you in the morning."

"Thank you dear Lady Orchid." Wing said with a bow. "And good night."

"Sleep well my child." Orchid waved as Wing departed to the spare bedroom, she turned to Darren who was lying motionless on the sofa staring into oblivion. "Is there something wrong Darren?"

"Nothing Lady Orchid, I'm just worried." Darren replied uneasily.

"You are worried about the one you loved." The wise woman nodded, "Go to sleep and rest your mind from the subject."

"I do not need rest." Darren answered abruptly. "We Dark Magicians are able to go without sleep for quite a few days..I tend to be a nocturnal creature."

"Very well then. Nocturnal or not shut off the lights when you're done." Lady Orchid remarked swiftly. "I tend to be a bit cranky when I do not get the rest I deserve."

"Yes Lady Orchid." Darren replied tonelessly with a curt nod.

"Oh and Dark Magician.." Orchid said as she began to her quarters, the Dark Magician sitting alone on the sofa gave a look of puzzlement. "First love doesn't mean only love.."

With that cryptic message the wise woman flicked off the lights and went to bed leaving Darren with his thoughts and in the dark.

"Good morning Joey," Serenity chimed as she and her brother went out for a walk the next day. Joey grabbed his backpack as he raced out the door, reaching for his game pack of cards and a doughnut from the table. He stretched out and yawned as they began down the block, Serenity forcing herself not to laugh. Joey couldn't see himself but he knew that Serenity always thought he looked goofy as he yawned in the morning. "Still having those nightmares again?"

"Ya mean those with the underwear trouble or the snakes trying to eat my peanut butter sandwich?" Joey grunted embarrassingly. "For your information none of them. I slept fine."

"Where did you want to go so early in the morning?" Serenity asked. "It's barely ten.."

"To the ice cream shop." Joey answered simply.

"What? You just had a doughnut for breakfast." Serenity remarked, "How could you be hungry after one of them?"

"I'm not hungry. I just wanna go there..ya hear!" Joey insisted, Serenity sighed as she followed behind her brother who seemed to have been a bit giddy on his behalf.

"Alright Joey. What's going on?" Serenity asked concernedly. "I'm beginning to worry."

"What? You can trust me Serenity." Joey remarked pleadingly. "Come on sis. What is it?"

"Is it because of that girl.." Serenity replied with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Eh..girl?" Joey asked blushing red as he fondled with his blond mop. "What girl.."

"Oh I get it..you like that girl who spread the sundae all over your pants huh." Serenity giggled slyly. Joey snarled, he didn't really like how smart his sister had been getting. He turned away and saw Yugi, Tristan and Tea running towards them.

"Hey look! There's the guys!" Joey shouted.

"Tea, What's up!" Serenity called as they waved towards them.

"What's up is right!" Tea said without breath and pointed towards Joey. "What's up with phoning us up at seven in the morning?"

"Yeah, what's going on Joey?" Yugi muttered, "Is there some sort of emergency?"

"Well it's a matter of a heart condition.." Serenity snickered, Joey sniffled disgustedly.

"Very funny Serenity." Joey sneered.

"Heart condition? I thought it would be insanity that causing you to wake us up like that!" Tristan remarked with a yawn.

"You're such a comedian Trist'.." Joey bumbled.

"Really Joey, what's going on?" Yugi asked his purple eyes showing a look of concern. "Is it something serious?"

"Nah. I just wanted to give a little wake up call to someone." Joey answered bashfully. "A little house warming party for someone. A little welcome to the neighbourhood."

"Who is it?" Tea inquired.

"Well it's um..someone I know." Joey insisted.

"It's the girl from the ice cream shop." Serenity interrupted cheerfully.

"Serenity!"

"That's so thoughtful Joey.." Yugi responded. "Is it her first day here?"

"Well I overheard yesterday, she's new to this part of town, yeah." Joey replied.

"Then let's go and welcome them in." Tea agreed.

"But don't you think it's a little early..." Tristan muttered. "Hint hint..they might be asleep."

"So what? I told you it would be a wake up call." Joey insisted as they began towards Ye Olde Orchid's...

"_mmm...so tired. So sleepy." _Wing snored as she dozed under the puffy covers of Orchid's spare bedroom. She smacked her lips as she looked up at the digital clock on the bedside table and panicked. She jumped from the bed and sped towards the dresser and flipped through the drawers trying to find her yellow choir dress. Unable to find her choir clothing she ripped through the other things in the room trying to find it, until she came to her bag she had taken with her from the Monster Realm. She pulled the drawstring..and looked inside to see not the white stone that White Pikeru had given her..or the orange feather from Harpy Girl's wing, just two cards with her friend's names on it. "Oh crap! Mystical Elf is going to kill me! I'll be sentenced to be away from the convent.."

"You're already out of the convent my dear.." the snide comment came from the doorway as Cat Nip's furry body bound to the foot of the bed.

"Oh gosh! I forgot!" Wing stammered as she slapped her head. "I'm already out.."

"What a bright girl this is." Cat Nip muttered under his breath. "Had a good sleep Wing Weaver? Or is it not as comfortable than your old residence."

"It's fine. Thank you for being such a fine host." Wing answered as she started making the bed and with that Cat Nip jumped off the bed and into the hall hissing to himself furiously.

Suddenly there was a sound at the door, a ringing sound that filled the air and made Wing jump in fright. Wing trembled as the mysterious sound called again, she scampered out barefoot in the hall as Darren stood straight as a stick in the living area of the apartment holding a poker from the fireplace in his hands ready for anything that came his way.

"Did you hear that?" Wing whispered gently as she crept next to Darren and touched a hand on his shoulder. The sound came again.

"It must be some sort of beast's call..coming from outside." Darren replied in an urgent whisper. He waved a hand to his side as Wing held his shoulder frightened as Darren began towards the front door.

"Don't go Darren!" Wing began to plea. "Who knows what dangerous creatures you can face from Earth! You can't fight without your magic.."

"That's true." Darren stated simply, turning his head towards the door. "But I have to try.."

The ringing became frantic wails throughout the house and as Darren held out his poker in defence he edged closer and closer towards the door. With a gruff moan coming from the other side of the apartment Lady Orchid came into view with bags under her eyes.

"Oh come on! Would somebody please answer the door!" Lady Orchid cackled holding a pillow over her head. "That doorbell is giving me a headache!"

"How can we answer a door?" Wing asked curiously. "Doors don't talk."

"Then open it and see who's behind the door." Lady Orchid instructed. "And put that fire hook down..we don't want to hurt anybody."

"But the beast who's making the noise.." Darren retorted.

"That's a doorbell.." Lady Orchid explained. "Wing! Open the door already!"

"Yes madame." Wing said with a bow and opened the door. With a shocked expression she was facing the group that had been at the ice cream shop the day before and as she looked towards the back was the boy named Joey she was talking about to Lady Orchid smiling a friendly grin. "Hello there.."

"Hey! Uh sorry for botherin' ya this early.." he began to splutter. "But my friends wanted a chance to meet you."

"Meet me?" Wing asked bashfully. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well..er.." Joey stammered.

"We heard from Joey that you were new and we always want to find the time to greet new neighbours!" the short boy explained intricately for the sputtering fool.

"New neighbours?" Wing repeated in awe.

"Yeah." The guy in brown added. "Any friend of Joey's a friend of ours!"

"Friend?" Wing repeated.

"You know the word friend..don't you?" Joey insisted. Wing began to blush.

"Yes, I do know what a friend is." Wing answered softly. "I never knew that I was yours."

"Uh..." Joey muttered tugging at his collar. "Is it hot in here or is it just me."

"Just you." the people around him answered in unison.

"Well getting acquainted with the neighbourhood sounds like a fine idea." Lady Orchid insisted as she came up beside Wing and reached across her back. "Wing, you go with these fine individuals and have a little break from the shop today."

"Really?" Wing said her face lighting up. Lady Orchid nodded solemnly.

With a quick whoop in her head she dashed towards Joey and hugged him tightly. Joey could feel a bit embarrassed as well as content. Tea and Serenity giggling softly in the background. Darren sighed as he looked away, a bit upset at how Wing was approaching the humans. His sullen eyes caught one of the boys looking at him a bit bizarrely. He grabbed Wing's hand and pulled her away from the group of friends and looked at her seriously.

"Wing..you should be careful with these humans." Darren whispered concernedly. "You don't know who they are or if they are harmless or not."

"Why does that matter? I think they look pretty harmless and friendly." Wing implored as her eyes grew wide.

"They may look harmless, but what if they try to hurt you.."Darren warned. "You don't have anything to protect yourself with."

"Well..I have you to guide me." Wing answered lightly. Darren shook his head in sorrow. "You will come with me..won't you?"

"I can't go with you Wing." Darren insisted. "I don't trust these creatures...and Lady Orchid needs someone to help her while your gone."

"Very well then.." Wing said hurriedly tears forming from her eyes. "I don't need you following me around anyway! I can trust these people, even if you don't! I have hope..something you may never have."

"Wing.." Darren murmured putting a hand to her shoulder, yet Wing turned away and left him speechless at Lady Orchid's side. Following Joey and his friends outside with the tinkling bell at the shop's door.

"You should probably follow her..but I may be wrong." Lady Orchid suggested, turning to Darren who looked longingly at the front door.

"By the way, I'm Yugi." Yugi introduced as he clasped Wing's hand in greeting.

"Right! I forgot! Introductions.." Joey exclaimed as he slapped his head. "Wing..meet Yugi, Tristan, Tea and my little sister Serenity."

"Hi there Wing." Serenity called happily.

"Thank you so much for inviting me." Wing answered. "I don't know what to say.."

"It's nothing. We're about to be friends.." Joey said simply. "C'mon let's go show Wing the sites!"

"The museum!" Yugi declared

"Arcade!" Tristan added.

"The mall!" Tea shouted.

"Uh..not today Tea." Tristan replied. "I'm still recovering from yesterday."

"Hey maybe we could show Wing to Yugi's grandfather's Card Shop." Serenity suggested. "Maybe you can teach her how to play Duel Monsters, Joey."

"A card shop?" Wing repeated curiously. "What's that?"

"It's the best thing in the world since the invention of pizza!" Joey exclaimed. "By the way we should stop at Dominoes for a slice!"

"You up for it Wing?" Serenity asked as she glanced towards the overly anticipated Wing Weaver's face.

"Of course!" Wing answered giddily.

"Then what are we waiting for..let's go!" Tristan said leading the charge as they began their journey.

The morning went by very quickly as Joey and his friends shown Wing on the town. They went to every place on the map, from the arcade, to the museum to the music stores and corner stores where anything could be purchased. Wing marvelled as they shown her the big tower in front of Kaiba Corp which they seemed to be totally disgusted with as they told her about the company's chief executive..Seto Kaiba. Wing felt a bit sorry as she heard the story which Yugi told her, yet she still had a bit of faith left and was determined one day to go inside the tower and try to understand..

One of the last places the group stopped at was the Card Shop which Yugi's grandfather owned. It seemed less grand than Kaiba Corp.'s tower yet Wing could feel a special warmth inside the little building. She saw vast amounts of packets and cards with little pictures on it in glass cases and card game tournament posters hanging on the walls. Wing seemed pleased as she entered the shop as the kind old man at the edge of the store looked fondly as they entered the shop.

"Grandpa I'm home." Yugi called to the back.

"I got you a new customer, Gramps." Joey shouted as he put a hand on Wing's shoulder.

"A customer?" the old man asked in a kind manner. "Yugi! Welcome back..you've been out so early I didn't see you get up."

"Sorry for not giving you much notice Grandpa." Yugi exclaimed, looking over at Joey. "I guess I had places to go that early in the morning."

"Mister Moto..this is Wing." Tea introduced. "She wants to see a few of your Duel Monster decks..and some tips to get started."

"Duel Monsters? Ha ha..you got an eye for them too. I suppose." Grandpa answered. "Well most kids nowadays must find it attractive, it's very popular around these parts.."

"Can you show us some new ones?" Yugi asked.

"Oh of course my boy. Anything for Yugi's new friend." Grandpa said as he slipped into the back and extracted a pack of cards and spread them on the counter. Wing's eyes glazed over..these cards were actually monsters she knew! Many she did not actually met but many of the names were those she heard of the gallant deeds they had been blessed with in the stories she had heard..

"Wow..I know so many of them!" Wing adored.

"So you heard of this card game already..." Gramps answered impressed.

"No." Wing said simply as she gazed over the cards. Yugi's grandfather seemed a bit puzzled at her answered and stood back as Wing looked through them further. Suddenly Wing noticed something she never did before and extracted the two cards from her bag. "I have seen them before.."

"A White Magician card and a Harpy Girl!" Serenity shouted. "How did you find these?"

"I don't know..I found them in my bag." Wing answered confusedly. "They actually were presents that my friends gave me from the Monster...for me to remember them."

"I guess you've been collecting them and never really thought about it before." Gramps replied putting an elbow on the table. "I know that feeling..whatever cards you want for your deck I have plenty to go around."

"Thanks.." Wing answered with a grin and bowed to the man. Yugi's grandfather laughed and patted the girl's head.

"Aww..don't mention it." he said with a wink.

After finally getting her deck and paying the kind old man it was time for lunch and the gang went down for a pizza on the patio. Conversations erupted as friendships were made, laughing and playing was all for fun as Wing began to feel quite comfortable with them. As the boys went to the washroom the girls seemed to have a little discussion on their own.

"So Wing do you see anyone you like around here?" Tea asked cautiously.

"I like you all." Wing answered simply.

"No. I meant a guy that you like.." Tea implied playfully.

"Yugi and Tristan aren't bad." Wing said timidly. "They seem like good friends."

"What about my brother Joey?" Serenity asked. "He's kind of nice..in a weird way."

"He is nice.." Wing answered with a sigh, Serenity and Tea looked at each other. "Why are you looking at me like that."

"So you think he's nice huh?" Tea impeached.

"Of course."

"Did you noticed how he talks to you?"

"He has a fine voice.."

"Well?"

"What is it Tea?"

"Well..do you like him?" Tea asked loudly.

"I already answered that question." Wing said offensively.

"Let it go, Tea. She doesn't know him that well..stop it." Serenity sighed as she sipped her soda. Wing grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza as she watched Tea and Serenity talk.

"But she's perfect for him." Tea said in a low voice. "And you remember how he's dealt with Mai and all.."

"I wouldn't mention her if I were you." Serenity said darkly as she pointed at Joey coming from the washroom. She stood up and waved towards him. "Joey! Come over here! It's time for you to show Wing how to play Duel Monsters!"

"Of course.." he said as he slicked his hair back and sat down next to Wing. "What should I teach ya first?"

"This is going to be fun.." Serenity whispered into Wing's ear. Wing's ear twinged as goose bumps appeared on her forearm. "Show' er what you're made of bro!"

"Alright! Party time." Joey answered cracking his knuckles. "Now the first thing you want to do is.."

After a few minutes of instruction Wing and Joey went into play. Each grabbing a pizza as the turns went by, Wing seemed to be catching onto the game pretty quickly that people began to stand and watch.

"Okay..I put my Garoozies in attack mode." Joey declared as he put down a card on the table. Wing looked at it as if to study it and gave a great yelp.

"Would this card do the trick?" Wing asked politely as showed him the Harpy Girl card, Joey's face look surprised. "I put it...here do I?"

"Yeah..whatever." Joey answered as he breathed slowly seeming utterly shocked as his head hit the table.

"Wahoo! Girl Power!" Serenity chanted behind Wing. "Beat that big bro!"

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Joey spat as he looked away from the cards.

"I'm on your side..but that's a lesson that fairy cards aren't wimpy!" Serenity chimed.

"Arrgh! Fine!" Joey sighed as he lay there.

"Wow Joey's getting beaten pretty badly..and it's to a newbie." Tristan stated as he looked to the poor boy.

"I have a feeling that this girl has a pretty good idea what Duel Monsters can do.." Yugi answered determinedly as he tried to pinpoint what seemed to be very suspicious about the girl. "And Joey knows it too."

"Hmm..ah..oh." Joey began to ponder, as he looked at his hand. With one swift move of he threw down one of his most prized cards the Flame Swordsman. "Ha! Beat that Wing!"

"The Flamed Swordsman..I only heard legends of him." Wing said in awe.

"Pretty cool card if you ask me, but look at what he just did to your life points." Joey answered smugly pointing down at his cards. Wing didn't take her eyes off the card.

"He disappeared off the face of the realm after the war against the Monster Crusades..how could he suddenly appear in front of me?" Wing muttered to herself as she remembered the historical event. Joey was left unrewarded in victory as Wing turned towards him. "Unless.."

"Hey, What's the deal? I won already!" Joey asked the speechless girl. "It's just a game Wing, sometimes you win sometimes ya lose. Monsters aren't really real anyway."

"That's what you think." Wing said quietly as she lowered her head grimly into prayer. Joey watched the girl quietly and felt a bit hurt from what she had said. Yugi looked over to the two and decided to brake the silence.

"Hey Wing, that was a brave fight you went through back there." Yugi said lightly as he put a hand on Wing's shoulder. Wing looked up at him with wet cheeks, he smiled warmly at her. "Joey's a really good player, and you got the hang of the game very quickly. I'm impressed. You have a lot of potential as a duelist."

"Thank you." Wing sniffled, she looked up at Joey and clasped his hand. "You defeated me with honour. I am in major dept to you my teacher.."

"Aw it's nothin'. You're a good student." Joey mumbled with a bit of a shrug. "Uh.."

"What is it Joey? You're as frozen as a statue." Serenity commented as her brother seemed a bit stuffy.

"Nothin', absolutely nothin'." Joey exclaimed waving his arms. "Let's get back to the ice cream shop."

"Last one there..." Tristan shouted as he began to run.

"Tristan! I'm not buying this time!" Yugi yelled as he ran at full speed to catch up to him.

"You better hurry you two or you'll have to end up buying." Serenity called after to Joey and Wing.

"If you don't spill yourself afterwards.." Tea snickered following her and left the two alone.

Joey began to pick up his cards as Wing shuffled her deck, she discovered that the transformed Harpy Girl card was still on the table. As Wing reached for it Joey already had picked it up. They joined hands for a moment until Joey turned away. He glanced at the card and looked away giving back the card to Wing.

"Um..here's your card back.." Joey said awkwardly as Wing pulled it away.

"Thank you, Harpy Girl is one of my friends." Wing answered.

"You mean your favourite?" Joey insisted.

"Oh..Yeah." Wing responded embarrassedly as she almost told her secret.

"That's really cool." Joey shrugged casually.

An awkward silence interfered as the two didn't talk to each other. Joey seemed nervous as hell as he looked at her to see her beautiful face. He could not resist anymore and turned to Wing again.

"Wing..you are such a sweet and caring person." Joey declared with his hands still in his pockets. "And I like you a lot..really really a lot. So I was wondering if you'd like to, well you know..go out or something."

"Go out?" Wing asked blankly. "We're already outside."

"You know, like a date." Joey answered. "Going somewhere alone with me.."

"We're already alone Joey." Wing answered simply.

"Aw forget it!" Joey shouted. "I would never had a chance with you anyway. You're too perfect!"

"It's not like I don't want to be with you Joey." Wing murmured sweetly. "It's just I never heard of this thing you're talking about."

"Well..do you want to try it then." Joey answered slowly moving towards her. "There's an amusement park that opens up on Saturdays, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure." Wing responded with a smile. "It'll be a date."

* * *

**review if you must. pheofox**


	7. First Dates

_Helloo there! I'm glad to tell those who are reading, that I'm almost finished typing Wing Weaver and I gotta say it's a heck of an ending. Okay, nuff said. I'd like to thank Isis the Sphinx for supporting this fic since it began. Anyway, let's keep the good times rolling...Woohoo! _**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7-First Dates **

"Oh Wing, you have gotten yourself in quite a predicament.." Lady Orchid wisely noticed as she sat on the sofa watching Wing get ready for her date with Joey. "You have been asked out by the one you love for a date and it was only a few days ago since you two have met. Very promising."

"I think it's too dangerous. You don't even know the guy. Let alone know what a date is." Darren warned suspiciously as he entered the room. "It could be some wicked Earth ceremony.."

"True you are not familiar with these new customs of Earth, but a date is hardly dangerous if you know who you're with." Lady Orchid reminded, Darren's eyes darkened.

"But we don't know who he is!" Darren shouted angrily. "He might not be trusted."

"Darren! Would you please stop interfering!" Wing cried as she put down the lip gloss that Tea gave her and turned to her friend. "I know how Joey is..he's kind and gentle and I won't allow you to harass me with your inferior comments about him!"

"I...I don't know what do say, Wing." Darren replied in pain. "I just want you to be safe."

"Well, I'm safe when Joey's around." Wing answered harshly. "You can't tell me not to love him..'cause I do."

"I'm not saying that Wing!" Darren answered defensively. "I just.."

"I don't care! I don't need your excuses.." Wing lashed out tears coming to her eyes. Darren watched her dart into her room sobbing. Lady Orchid watched him silently as he shed a look of disappointment.

"She wants you to encourage her actions..yet it seems very noticeable you cannot see to her liking.." Lady Orchid predicted.

"I want to help her, and be with her. Do all I can for her, but it doesn't work." Darren remarked in sorrow. "I should never have went with her. I shouldn't have helped her go to Earth.."

"As I see.." Lady Orchid answered calmly. "You did want to help her with her dreams, but the outcome isn't as you expected."

"Another time." Lady added. "We will discuss this further. I must tend to the shop. As you must do to your chores."

Darren grimaced as he bowed and soughed to the kitchen with bucket and mop in hand. Wing sat in her room her face in her pillow as she pounded lightly on her mattress. She heard the green telephone on her bedside table ring. Wing picked it up upside down and pressed it against her ear. Serenity's voice came in barely a whisper above her earlobe as she twisted the cord and got her arm tangled in the wires as she fell off the bed. Serenity's voice sounded in concern.

"Wing! Are you alright?" Serenity asked as Wing put the receiver to her ear.

"YES..I GOT MY ARM STUCK.." Wing shouted.

"Wing..not so loud! They can hear you from the edge of Spain!" Serenity remarked with a giggle.

"Where?" Wing asked loudly.

"Never mind." Serenity answered. "So are you getting ready? Is this a bad time to call.."

"I had a really bad fight with Darren just now."

"Darren? Is that the guy from the shop you were working at?"Serenity asked. "He looked so cool!"

"He's a magician..I mean my brother." Wing stammered remembering Lady Orchid's story.

"Oh, does he do magic tricks for little kids?" Serenity asked curiously. "That sounds like fun. Although he doesn't really look like he likes kids..you know."

"It feels like he doesn't like me either." Wing sighed, Darren seemed so distant since they appeared at Earth and untrustworthy.

"Don't worry. Me and Joey always pick fights with each other." Serenity comforted. "But we still love each other.."

"You love him too?" Wing asked, a sharp pang crushed at her heart.

"Yeah, but as a brother..I don't plan to marry him or anything." Serenity answered lightly. She gave a slight laugh. "By the way, good luck with Joey on your first date. It's been a while since he's been seeing anyone. So you're sort of a bright light in the darkness for him."

"He's been blind?" Wing asked confusedly. "I thought his eyes look fine to me."

"Oh Wing, you're as innocent as a child." Serenity said warmly. "Joey has never been blind, I should know what it's like..I have been through it all."

"You've been blind? How sad."

"Thanks for the sympathy, but I'm fine now." Serenity answered calmly. "Now go on and have a good date. The amusement park is a blast!"

"Thanks Serenity. Just one question.."

"Shoot."

"What should I do?"

"Don't worry, I know you're new to this but everything's gonna be fine." Serenity stated casually. "Just be yourself and have fun!"

"I don't think I can be myself.."

"It's just like being with your friends, but more..intimate." Serenity informed. "One on one..like I said, it's going to be fine. You'll live through it."

"Is it dangerous like Darren said? Oh Serenity..." Wing panicked.

"Goodbye Wing! Have fun." Serenity exclaimed through the phone.

"But..." Wing blurted. The phone line went dead. "Serenity? Serenity?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang making Wing jump out of her skin. She panicked again realizing that she had forgotten to get ready and was in her beige undergarment. Wing began stuffing her feet in the heels that Tea lent her for the night and pulled on the dress Orchid bought her. With the rush of things Wing split the seam in her dress with the pointed heel of shoe. Terrified of what she was going to do, she hid the dress and pulled on a pair of jeans and a frilly pink top as she scampered out to the door.

"Would someone please answer the door!" Lady Orchid muttered furiously as she was vacuuming the rug. "I know that you were afraid of it before, but can't you just deal with it."

"Sorry Lady Orchid!" Wing said as she rushed to the door, and saw Joey with a bunch of flowers. "Hello Joey."

"Hey Wing." Joey greeted calmly. "I got you some flowers."

"They're beautiful." Wing replied as she smelt the pink buds. "And they smell so sweet."

"Well I'm glad you like'em." Joey said with a smile, he looked over at Lady Orchid. "Hey Grams..how's it going!"

"Young man I am not her grandmother..I'm just an old foster parent." Lady Orchid curtly replied making Wing laugh.

"Sorry lady." Joey answered with a sigh. "Boy do I got problems."

"Don't worry about Lady Orchid." Wing insisted, "She just knows the right time to defend herself, but she's also very sweet. Like these flowers."

"Hey, aren't you that guy that works for her too." Joey asked as he spotted Darren polishing the candlesticks. Darren shook his head in disgust and turned back to what he was doing. Joey

grimaced as he began to whisper in Wing's ear. "Does he always seem so nice?"

"That's Darren Magi, my so called brother." Wing said sadly. "You better not bother him. He's a little bad tempered."

"That's not true!" Darren seemed to blurt out as they went out the door. Wing and Joey stopped as Darren turned to glare at them. Wing seemed hurt as she saw the rage in Darren's eyes and quickly tugged Joey away, trying to get away from Darren as soon as possible. Darren watched as she slammed the door and went out without a single goodbye. He put his face in his hands. "What have I done.."

Joey and Wing went down the dark street as the moon began to shine. Wing wanted to get away from home as soon as she could without bothering Darren's selfish attitude. She walked with her head resting on Joey's shoulder as they approached a festival of lights and sounds. Joey showed her into the amusement park where there were many games and loud sounds, exciting irregular shaped objects gave way to people screaming as well as whirling and twirling, going up and down as well as slow and fast. Wing couldn't wait to see what these peculiar things can do as they paid for their tickets and entered the park.

"Do you wanna check out the rides?" Joey suggested. "Or get some cotton candy?"

"What's that?" Wing asked as she grabbed Joey's hand and directed him through the crowds and towards a booth with a few water pistols on the table, a clown face directly across at other side. Wing marvelled as there was a huge net with different stuffed animals inside.

"The Clown Shooting Gallery? Heck I never played that in years!" Joey said with a laugh.

"Can we play it? Please, Joey!" Wing begged her eyes filled with excitement. Joey smiled as the girl warmed his heart. He went to the carnival worker and put down his money.

"Two squirters please sir!" Joey shouted, and pointed to a giant purple bear hanging from the net. "And I'm gonna get that bear no matter what it takes!"

"Then how about paying me fifty bucks for it." The carnival man replied tonelessly.

"Shut up..I got talent for this." Joey insisted as he lined up with his water pistol.

"Suite yourself.." The carnival guy shrugged as the buzzers started to go off.

"Wing! Try to get the clown in the mouth! Hurry!" Joey shouted, as he saw Wing panicking. Joey sprayed the clown's mouth as water gushed all over without going into the hole. Wing began to pull the trigger as a small stream of water came trickling out of her water pistol. Joey kept squeezing as his marker along a pole kept rising, Wing's was at the very bottom. With a few seconds left Joey kept urging the pistol on as the marker almost reached the top. The carnival man looked at his watch as the buzzer sounded. Joey opened his eyes wondering if he had made it and saw his marker right at the top of the booth's ceiling. The carnival man was quite impressed.

"Guess you don't lie about it kid." the carnival man remarked gruffly as he took out one of the prizes, a small blue elephant and gave it to him. "Here's your prize.."

"But the purple bear.." Joey said sadly.

"That'll cost you fifty bucks for play.." the carnival man remarked rubbing his fingers together as intimidating as he could be.

"I'll give ya fifty bucks a play!" Joey exclaimed tightening his fists.

"Joey NO!" Wing interrupted, putting her hand on his fist. She looked sympathetically at the carnival guy's eyes. "We can take the small elephant..I just don't want anyone to be hurt because of this toy."

"I...I" the carnival man stated speechlessly.

"Thank you for the game, sir." Wing said warmly as they walked away, Wing hugging the small elephant as Joey put an arm around her. Joey felt the warmth of her head against his jacket and continued through the crowds. They went to play more games and went on the rides, Wing held onto Joey's arm as the sped off on the tracks of the roller coaster and spun on the Spinner. Wing gazed amazingly as they went on the Ferris Wheel and overlooked the entire park, as well as the lights of Domino City. Looking towards her, as she began to feel very tired, at last as the two got off of the ride Joey leant Wing his coat as a cool breeze came in from the west. Wing let the feeling of warmth surge inside of her as she never felt before. It seemed as strong as when she met the Dark Magician, yet hopefully even more powerful than before.

Joey settled down as they went for the concession stand and bought caramel corn and a candied apple for Wing. He could hardly believe his luck to be finally with her, as they ate their food and went for someplace calm. The amusement park was situated next to a board walk near the river and was very silent as the tranquil waters flowed in melodious harmony. Wing looked up at the moon which was full and plentiful as she dipped her feet into the low side of the board walk and Joey did so too.

"Wasn't that great?!" Joey sighed as he leant back carefully lifting his toes from the water. "I always liked the amusement park..didn't you?"

"I had a lovely time there.." Wing added, as she kicked up her feet. "It was really fun."

"Ya know, we should do this more often." Joey exclaimed. "You and me.."

"That would be nice." Wing murmured as she looked down to the fish in the water, distracted from what Joey was saying. Joey shook his head annoyed with himself and muttered furiously, Wing looked up with him. "What is it?"

"I dunno. It's nothin' special." Joey murmured, he got up from the water and wiped off his feet. "Forget about it. I could always do it later.."

"You can tell me Joey." Wing said getting up after him and put a hand on his chest. "I know something's bothering you..I can feel it."

"Well, okay..I wanna give you something." Joey mumbled quickly as he began coming close to her.

"What?" Wing uttered as Joey wrapped his arms around her and planted his lips on hers for a small soft kiss. Wing seemed as shocked as he pulled away, the feeling of wetness still sat on her lips. Joey seemed tense...Wing could see as his brown eyes began to water and cheeks flare up with a look of yearning and acceptance.

Wing surprised herself as the rush of emotions she never felt before burning up inside as she never felt before. She grabbed Joey by the collar and gave him a kiss in return, leaving him gasping for breath. Wing couldn't believe what she had done to him, seeing the wild expression that was left on his face. Feeling a bit offended, Wing stepped back a bit until Joey grabbed at her elbow pulling her closer to him.

"I knew you'd like it.." Joey whispered with a big goofy grin. Wing laughed as relief rushed over her as she and Joey linked arms and walked away as the moonlight glinted along the water.

* * *

**Read and Review if you must. Pheofox**


	8. Surprises Unfold

**Chapter 8: Surprises Unfold**

The next few weeks were blustering as Wing and Joey had begun their blooming romance. Kisses were given, flowers delivered and dates were swept over all over the calendar as Wing began to live life as a normal teenager on Earth. Serenity and Tea began to feel like her old friends Harpy Girl and White Magician Pikeru or even more like sisters to her, giving her advice, shopping together and just hung out together. Wing felt absolutely at home...but Darren did not. Darren Magi just kept to a distance and worked long hours in the ice cream shop silently as well as getting advice from Lady Orchid for his tainted heart.

"Just tell her how you're feeling, Darren.." he could remember Lady Orchid say to him the other night. "That's the only way this matter will heal."

_Alright, all I have to do is.. _Darren thought to himself as he got up the next morning as he put on his shirt, _I'll just have to fess up and tell her how I feel_.

He grumbled as he tried to find his socks and go off to take a hot shower. Darren slumped up the hallway to the bathroom muttering as he began to reach for the doorknob. As he opened the door he heard a murmuring tune that sounded vaguely like an old familiar hymn as billowing clouds of steam formed across the floor. Darren stepped onto the damp rug and saw a figure behind the floral printed shower curtain.

A burglar.. he thought angrily. He rushed towards the shower and clenched his fist as he threw the shower curtain aside which made a chinking noise as it sped across the bar revealing the person who gave a terrifying scream.

"WING!" Darren shouted, embarrassed as he saw the girl's face. Disbelief and embarrassment flooding through his veins as he tried to look away, Wing reaching for the curtain to cover herself and her body parts. "I'm sorry!"

"You pervert!" Wing cursed as she stopped the water and pulled on her pale furry dressing gown as she began to push Darren out of the bathroom. "Why can't you leave me alone?!"

"I didn't know! I am dreadfully sorry Wing." Darren stammered. "I thought it was an intruder! Honestly.."

"Yes well you..dear sir were wrong!" Wing argued as she gripped her dressing gown tighter. "You have loosen up a bit, Darren! We're staying on Earth, and the least you can do is to experience it."

"Here we go again.." Darren muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes back. "The old 'You Live on Earth and Humans are our friends deal so we must trust them' routine. Give it a rest Wing."

"Well you're the one who keeps interfering." Wing protested.

"I try not to interfere..and to this point I had enough!" Darren groaned as he glared his icy blue eyes directly at Wing. "You do what you want Wing..but I thought we came to Earth together. Now you're always with your human friends, and only argue with me."

"I work with you, don't I?" Wing answered as she began towards her room, with Darren following her.

"We never speak. We only have contact with the customers.." Darren informed with his hands crossed as Wing began to search through her closet. "Which you mostly do physical contact.."

"So I'm not as clean or graceful as you.." Wing countered. "It's not my fault I keep tripping."

"Why must we fight? Why can't we have any actual conversations as human beings?!" Darren commented.

Wing turned her head slowly and looked at him oddly, in complete silence. She was surprised as he actually referred himself to being a human since they had arrived. Wing was lost for words as she stared into space with a particular feeling resting in her stomach.

"I have nothing to say to you." Wing answered curtly as she quickly looked away. She snatched a blouse from her cabinet and slammed the door. "Just that you're a rude, sarcastic, close minded individual."

"But Wing..." Darren sighed as he placed his head on the closed door. Why must we fight?

Wing looked at herself in the mirror as she began to dress. What did Darren know? She had been surrounded by good friends, and one mesmerizing love. She had people who cared about her in the outside world that he never had known about or experienced...once tasting life as a human and being with her friends made her forget all about the Monster Realm.

"Hey babe. I heard the rude sarcastic closed minded individual crap.." a purr wafered along her bed sheets as Cat Nip pawed his big black claws on her pillow. "Were you referring about Mmmeeeoow?"

"Paws off, tabby." Wing snapped lightly.

"Awww..." Cat Nip sneered.

"Last one there!!!" Tristan's familiar cry came from outside.

"Tristan, why do we always have to do this?" Yugi groaned as he and Tea ran after Tristan.

"It's beginning to get lame."

"Not for me! I always beat you guys!" Tristan answered smugly as he touched the door to the ice cream shop as he looked up admiringly.

"I'm gonna show Wing my most treasured card.." Serenity said as she and Joey walked together, her hands clasping her Wing Weaver card. "What do you think Joey?"

"Yeah, Sweet sis." Joey snickered. "Show her a real card why don't cha not some pathetic fairy card. A real duelist like me would never call that a real monster.."

"So you're finally here..."Yugi remarked playfully as the two joined up with the others.

"Hey lover boy. Still makin' out with Wing last night?" Tristan smirked as he clutched Joey by the hair and pulled him into a headlock. "Showing the moves ol' Tristan taught ya?"

"Heck, why do I listen to you?" Joey answered nonsensically. "You haven't been out on a date since you went to get your grandmother's tonsils removed.."

"Take that back!" Tristan shouted throwing Joey a punch.

"Easy there guys..not in front of the shop." a calming voice chimed through the screen door as Wing's face appeared from the mesh on the door. "We don't want to make a mess now.. do we?"

"WING!"Joey exclaimed joyfully as she came out, he rushed over and gave her a tight squeeze. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Wing! I wanna show you something, that I think you'd like to see!" Serenity murmured as she held up the card. Wing glanced at it for a moment but quickly turned straight at Joey.

"In a moment..Joey, can you help me inside with the new shipment of cartons out for Lady Orchid? That would be much appreciated." Wing asked politely with a sly wink,

Joey had a hinting suspicion as a grin spread upon his face that it was about something. Tristan nodded towards him reassuringly as Tea gave him a slap on the back sending him forward as Joey and Wing entered the building alone. They climbed the stairs and headed towards the apartment each of them keeping a hold on each other until they got up towards the living space. Joey leant in close and accidentally bumped into the coffee table before sending him and Wing across the room and pinned her down next to a wall.

"Alone at last..."Joey sighed as he moved in closer to her lips, Wing slid her hand against the wall as they pressed together into a loving kiss.

As Darren walked down the hall towards the apartment door he heard voices and whispers as well as other strange noises as he went down to the shop. Minding his own business he came upon the two, embracing in the silence of the empty apartment. His heart sank as he watched the kiss unfold and rage ran through his veins rushing all through his body. He wanted nothing more than to wring the little blond boy's little neck as he began his approach.

"You!" he yelled as he broke the couple apart.

"Darren, No!" Wing screamed as Darren picked up the poker from the fireplace again and pointed it at Joey's neck threateningly.

"What are you..Psycho or somethin'?!" Joey exclaimed defensively.

"Don't touch her!" Darren warned angrily. " Don't ever touch her!"

"Darren! It's okay...please stop." Wing cried shedding tears as she grasped Darren by the arm trying to calm him down. Joey eagerly stepped forward and looked Darren in the eye.

"Take it easy!" Joey called spreading his arms out wide as he took a breath. "You don't want to mess with your sister's boyfriend. Would ya?"

"Boy..friend?" Darren spaced out the word trying to understand. His eyes widened as he couldn't comprehend what was happening. Darren glanced at Wing momentarily and focussed towards Joey..then back at Wing again. "Is this true?"

Wing couldn't respond. A deep sorrow filled within her heart, as if she had failed Darren somehow and couldn't bear to speak about Joey to him. She didn't know how it would affect him and how much it would hurt...but she couldn't bear to lie to anyone..

"I love him." she whispered to Darren and turned back towards Joey.

Darren stood perfectly still as he dropped the poker in shock. Never did three little words hurt so much. The pain beared sadness that seemed to never go away..it was lost. There was sounds of intense knocking at the door announced Lady Orchid's return from the shop.

"Kids..why isn't anyone helping me with those blinking cartons! I'm not as young as I used to be! This back can't carry what it used to!" Lady Orchid said grumpily. Silence. "Say, What is going on here?"

Another knock at the door. This time it was thundering louder than anyone could imagine. Minutes passed and the knocking increased and all eyes were to the door. Someone else was trying to get in. Lady Orchid's eyes widened as the apartment door was forced open and Yugi and the others fell out onto the floor. In behind them were five boulder muscled body guards, as a cold voice wafered in behind the men.

"I was going to ask you here first..."

"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted as a slender brown haired boy with a suitcase appeared in between the big upper class thugs.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Joey asked, his teeth gritted.

"I should be asking you..Wheeler. Why are you of all people standing on my almost newly owned property?!" Kaiba scolded menacingly.

"..Newly Owned?" Serenity muttered.

"Almost?" Tristan shouted in disbelief.

"Never mind the gawking..why are you so surprised?" Kaiba asked maliciously. "I can get anything I want if I spend a whole lot of money and put my mind to it..now where's the sucker who owns this dump anyway?"

"Here..I'm the real owner of this property." Lady Orchid answered strictly as she eyed Kaiba with an almost mystical glare. "What business is it of yours to be trespassing on it?"

"Business? Alright I'll tell you my business." Kaiba stated purely businesslike as he flipped open his suitcase and showed stacks of money inside. "I'm interested in purchasing this building for one of my newest company resorts. Money is not an issue and I can give you a fair share of the profit after you sign the deal to have this dump fixed up and ready to be rebuilt.."

"SAY What?!" Joey shouted. "Since when did Kaiba Corp. have the right to gang up on public places and buy'em out of house and home?!"

"Since the board room decided to branch out into the real estate business..and even the hard multimillionaire complexes need some down time.." Kaiba replied with a sneer.

"I'll put ya down for the count!" Joey threatened, Kaiba gave a hollow laugh.

"You can't do this to Lady Orchid..she works hard too and above all has the right to own this ice cream shop!" Tea defended standing up for them. Wing closed her eyes and went into a silent prayer.

"We're not going to let you bully your way out of this one Kaiba." Yugi exclaimed bravely towards Kaiba.

"You tell'em Yug." Joey commented.

"It's not up to you but the Little Old lady Orchid." Kaiba answered tonelessly, putting one

hand in his pocket as he kept his eyes on the old woman of the house. "So...do we have a deal?"

Kaiba stopped in his tracks, frozen like a statue as he felt something tugging at his coat. Kaiba looked down to see Wing crouched down and standing on her knees as she held on helplessly on his clothes. Kaiba's icy blue eyes widened as Wing looked up. Her warm brown eyes melted away as she put her purple haired head against his shin, whispering in a language he did not recognize.

"Please..let her be." Wing whispered, "Find it in your heart to not be so hateful..find another place. Another place more suitable for your workers..."

Kaiba couldn't utter a single word. Wing carried on.

"Let my Lady be free to do as she wishes with the shop..you can find another place. In spite of all your coldness and insecurities. Please, let Lady Orchid and the ice cream shop remain harmonious and open for anyone whosoever finds it available."

"I'll be delighted.." Kaiba answered taking her hand and helping her up. "And I might find you a well paid benefit, job for you when the time is right..as my assistant secretary."

"Really?" Wing uttered, her face flushed at what Kaiba said. Darren and Joey stood right beside each other could find themselves become overwhelmingly angry as Kaiba pulled her close to him.

"You stay away from my GIRL!" They both shouted in unison. The others all gazed towards them.

"Fine. Don't bother!" Kaiba replied as he pulled at Wing's wrist, throwing her to the floor and picked up his suitcase again. "You heard my offer Orchid...yes or no?"

"Please Lady Orchid.." Serenity remarked. "Don't do it."

"You love the shop. Don't let this guy boss you around." Tristan added.

"We know this creep too well. You shouldn't do it." Tea commented.

"Now why are you whippersnappers talking to me that way?! I don't know any of you..let alone need your bugs to tell me what to do! I might be old, but not stupid!" Lady Orchid shouted loudly as everyone eyed her and waited for her words. She turned wisely to Kaiba. "As for you, young man I admire your integrity..."

"NO!" Joey shouted.

"You cannot do this! Your shop!" Darren spoke up. "Our home.."

"..Is not for sale." Orchid concluded motionless. Kaiba's face broke in shame as the wise woman nodded in the feat. "I cannot lend you my home for any of your business fat cats and some shmansy resort. I know good work when I see it and my two foster children do fine at the shop and do not need to be in your hands."

"Fine! You're off the hook for now." Kaiba replied with a glint in his eye. "But I will get this shop..with or without your permission!"

"See you guys later." he remarked giving a quick look at Wing as he went out the door with his body guards.

"Are you okay Wing?" Darren asked as he bent down next to Wing and helped her up. Wing gazed at the door with her eyes glazed, who was that guy? How come he acts such a way.

"Speak to us Wing." Serenity asked consciously, Wing looked around to the familiar faces inside, but only a shrouding figure entered her mind.

"Who..who was that?" Wing murmured staggeringly.

"Seto Kaiba. The guy from the Kaiba Corp Tower." Joey answered bitterly. "Don't trust him..I don't trust him at all."

"I felt a really strange and dark aura around him..bitter thoughts." Wing said woozily, her throbbing head ached as she clutched it. "Isolation and coldness.."

"Doesn't surprise me." Tristan remarked.

"You could sense that in Kaiba?" Serenity asked in awe. Wing nodded, but confusion and broken pieces of some other life swirled around in her subconscious. Wing closed her eyes and saw red letters on a calendar and felt the glow of candles burning as if she was back in the convent all around her.

Wing could hear voices in song mainly one voice clearly..a woman's voice.

Suddenly the scene changed into a mother and a boy in her lap on a rocking chair laughing. It seemed such a sweet moment, until a cold wind pinched at her skin..there a whirl of flashes as scenes flew by as quick as can be..her head seemed to spin and thoughts full of darkness filled in her head and suddenly..she couldn't take it anymore.

"Where's the Tower again?! I need to go there immediately." Wing shouted abruptly in panic. Darren quickly pulled away as Joey went beside her, Darren could see that Wing had still some abilities that she had in the Monster Realm, including the power to read through people's hearts.

"No way. It's not okay to see that sleaze bag after what he's done to you.." Joey exclaimed with a firm bitterness in his word.

"I cannot feel better until this is made right Joey..I'll be okay." Wing answered determinedly looking at back with her sweet innocent eyes.

"Let her go Joey.." Darren said firmly. "If she needs to do what's right..let her do it."

"Grr..fine." Joey replied with a hint of jealously as Darren smiled at Wing. "Get atta here."

"No one is leaving tonight! You may be young adults and saved my shop but I'm still the boss around here!" Lady Orchid insisted angrily as she whipped out a cane. "Now! Everyone let's get back downstairs and bring the ice cream cartons with you! On the double!!!"

* * *

**I know it's a lot of twists and no one's reading it. but the Kiba thing is all my fault, if anyone asks.**


	9. the Kaiba Factor

**Chapter 9: The Kaiba Factor- Resuming the Deal**

Wing couldn't wonder what had happened during the whole Kaiba incident with her vision...Lady Orchid seemed to get over the trauma pretty quickly it could seem, yet she never could figure out if she was getting it over the ordeal quickly since her quick temper hadn't changed much. Wing, Serenity and Tea still talked about it, wondering if Kaiba would ever show up again. Yet the one person who she wondered more about was Darren, he became even more silent and depressed than usual which made her worry about him.

Wing watched Darren closely as he finished his supper and quietly crept into a room shutting the door ever so slightly, and followed him inside. The room was dark as Wing didn't expect, she covered her eyes not adjusting well with the pitch black room. She crept slowly over a floor matted with wrappers, books and clothes. A night light shone dimly as Wing saw a shadowy figure sitting on the floor. She suddenly heard a clank as she tripped over a wastebasket..the figure started to move.

"Wing?!" the figure said as Wing realized it was Darren. He flipped a switch and turned the light on, a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Since when did Dark Magicians forget to turn on their lights?" Wing asked sarcastically. Darren sneered at the girl's remark.

"Since this one never managed to get used to turning on their lights in the night.." Darren answered with the same cynicism. "What do you want Wing?"

"I've come to see if you're okay, Darren." Wing reassured as she sat down on the bed beside him. "I know you're recovering from that incident last week..but you know you can tell me anything."

"You think I'm going to believe that?" Darren grumbled darkly turning away as a glint of a tear rolled off his cheek. "Don't you have your _boyfriend_ to deal with?"

"I want to help you get over what's gone on..I can't help you if you don't speak to me.." Wing remarked sincerely.

"You don't speak to me that often do you?" Darren answered. "Go play with your friends."

"Believe me..it's no use hiding. I can make anything come to light..I'll get the info somehow.." Wing threatened mischievously as she wiggled her fingers and began to tickle his sides. Darren wiggled and shook as a smile spread across his face and laughed.

"Since when did you become the tickle police?" Darren laughed as she pulled away. "You got to admit that seeing you always makes me smile."

"I try..." Wing answered meekly as she began to blush, her good humour began to slip away as she sighed deeply. "But you didn't smile a lot these past few weeks while I was around."

"The thing is you're never around anymore, Wing." Darren replied. "You're usually running around with those humans and your boy-friend. We don't ever spend much time alone together. Not even during work! We're mostly treating the customers all the time not to mention doing Lady Orchid's bidding.."

"Yeah..that is sure hard work.." Wing remarked cheerfully at the notion.

"Yeah almost like being tortured by a Green Goblin.." Darren joked vividly as they snickered together. Wing spread out her hands and sighed.

"So..we're together now. Does this make you happy?" Wing asked hopefully as an awkward silence past between the two. Darren breathed deeply.

"Yes. A little bit. Yet I'd be so much happier.." Darren answered leaning in close to Wing barely brushing against her nose. He closed his eyes trying so hard fighting through his feeling that he pulled back and sighed. "So...you're still in love with blond what's-his-name?"

"Yes, I am." Wing answered sheepishly, watching his expression fall again. "But I'm kinda having other thoughts.."

"Really?! Oh, uh that's too bad Wing." Darren choked. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh it's nothing like that.."Wing shrugged uneventfully. "It's that boy Seto Kaiba. I have had a strange feeling with him that I never felt before. Like envisioning someone out of someone's self experiences!"

"That must mean something; In the Monster Realm's over heated deserts I used to have such awkward feelings about things too." Darren told Wing reassuringly. "Your monster instincts can show you signs and you must read and follow them accordingly...you must find him."

"But what about Joey? He clearly detests Kaiba for some reason or another." Wing answered frantically. "What do I tell him if I get caught?"

"Tell him your intentions and make it clear." Darren insisted modestly, as he pat her back. "I know you're always determined to help those in need."

"Thanks, brother." Wing thanked giving him a quick hug, Darren put a hand on her back as he felt her warmth against him and suddenly disappeared as she pulled away.

"We're not siblings you know.." Darren answered silently as he slowly lowered his head as Wing left through the door as the telephone started to ring and sighed. "We're not.."

The next day it was a busy and sunny afternoon at the ice cream shop, that was bustling with customers trying to get away from the hot sun. The heat was boiling up the profits which made Darren and Wing's work harder than ever. With the hot sun at it's peak, Lady Orchid served the customers orders with a glass full of lemonade in hand and the serving spoon in the other.

As Wing began to feel the heat, she could see through the crowds to see a misguided soul in the clearing. A young boy with shifty dark eyes and raven black hair came into view, panting heavily from running as he perched into an empty seat. Wing could see he was anxious about something and so she went to greet the boy.

"Hello there.." Wing greeted startling the jumpy little guy. "What can I getcha?"

"I...I.'d like a cone." the boy stammered, glancing away from the menu and turned his head every which way.

"Uh...what is it?" Wing asked confusedly.

"Huh?" the boy blurted nervously as he looked up at her.

"You don't have to be scared." Wing reassured calmly. "It's only an ice cream shop."

"I know. It's just that my brother won't like it if I'm caught being here." the boy confessed, shifting in his seat. "He might send his corporate goons after me."

"He won't do that.." Wing said modestly, but the black haired boy simply frowned.

"He probably will..he's been working so hard lately. I'm not sure he'd be excited for tonight!" the boy answered gravely, in the midst of it all he smiled at Wing with a more enthusiastic tone. "It's his birthday today, and I'm supposed to be getting a birthday cake for him. Just as a surprise..and it would be great if Seto could see it ..."

"That's so sweet! I'll tell you what..I see a big sundae coming right up for a sweet boy like you." Wing offered as she picked up his menu with a smile to the nervous little boy. "It'll be on the house!"

"No..no I don't need.." he mumbled.

"I insist." she replied. "One taste of Orchid's Double Choco-Fudge Banana Nut sundae your tastebuds wouldn't have known what hit them."

"Hey thanks..my name's Mokuba." the boy answered with a smile.

"Mine's Wing." Wing introduced. "Don't go anywhere Mokuba, I'll be back in a flash with that sundae!"

A few moments later Wing came back with the gigantic sundae, the goopy ice cream and sauce dripped in big gobs onto the table as Mokuba's eyes dazzling as Wing dropped the confection in front of him. Wing watched him eat the sundae hungrily as he began to chat with her, telling her about Seto Kaiba his brother and opened up to her, smiling a little bit and finished his sundae.

"Wing..I was wondering if you would come with me to surprise him, and help me buy a cake for him." Mokuba said excitedly. "It'll be the surprise of his life! And besides...he might like a little company on his birthday."

"Well..." Wing remarked as she gazed up to see Lady Orchid and Darren serving the customers without her. Darren's expression looked threatening as he looked up and saw her with

Mokuba instead of working. Wing bent down low and whispered in his ear. "After this shift is over I'll come with you..Okay?"

"No problem! See you later." Mokuba replied with a wink as he started away.

_Darned paperwork...why can't being head of a corporation ever get easier?_ Seto Kaiba groaned as he scribbled over the notes of the last board meeting at Kaiba Corp Tower. An onslaught of files, papers, notes and messages scattered all over the place even piling up on the floor. Stressed from the maxed out work timetable, he turned towards the window behind him looking at the newly twilight laden sky, wondering when it was time to go home.

_I can't believe I'm a year older now and I'm not taking time off to celebrate with Mokuba..although why would you want to celebrate getting older anyway? It's a waste of time and oxygen..._ Kaiba thought grimly as a sing song voice appeared out of thin air.

"Hello, Hello!" the woman's voice said as the purple haired girl from the ice cream shop came out of the elevator lift with Mokuba by her side. She was holding an unmistakeably big cake box in one hand and a tub of ice cream with a serving spoon in the other. "Special delivery for the birthday boy!"

"Seto!" Kaiba heard his brother yell as he covered his face in agony and blushed a hideous raddish red. Mokuba squeezed his brother tight and looked up happily. "Happy Birthday bro."

"We brought you some cake and ice cream!" Wing interrupted holding up her goodies.

"So we meet again..." Kaiba remarked snidely, as he looked at Wing coldly. "The girl from the ice cream shop, ever so homely as to come and take craps from my offer for the old lady I presume..ready to sell are we?"

"I'm not here to reconsider your offer. I'm here just for cake and ice cream and to make this a happy birthday." Wing replied nonchalantly as she started to split the cake and dish out some ice cream on top of the piles of paperwork on his desk.

"Really?" Kaiba remarked while watched helplessly as she began giving slices of cake to the workers on the floor and talking about it being his birthday. He could see the corners of their mouth lifting in little snickers and was obliged to shout at them to get back to work.

"Don't you like Wing, Seto?" Mokuba asked diligently as Kaiba just stared.

"Like isn't even the word to describe a girl like her." Kaiba stated, feeling a bit overwhemled and embarrassed as she went around being cheerful. Something which he detested.

"Mokuba, you had your cake, now go play your video games or something.." Kaiba remarked. "I have a lot to work to do.."

"Seto.."

"Kaiba, why don't you have another slice?" Wing offered pulling out a big slice out with the server, the icing dripped all over the notes and paperwork. Finding no paper plate to leave it on, she loosened her grip on the server and the cake splattered onto his desk. Kaiba's eyes widened as he felt all hot and bothered.

"STOP!!" Kaiba shouted loudly, "I don't want any cake! I have work to do...just leave me alone!"

"Seto..." Mokuba murmured as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

"Hey! Leave him alone, Seto!" Wing shouted back. "That's not the way to treat someone who just wants to help you! It's not fair!"

"Fairness gets you nowhere in the world." Kaiba remarked. "Boundaries are meant to be broken..that's why everything is going to dust! Innovation and learning to survive this world gets your dreams to come true."

"That's not what I've been through." Wing retorted, suddenly the pictures from her memory after the time that Kaiba came in came swirling in. "That face...the vision."

"What are you doing?" Kaiba shouted as Wing climbed up on his desk and came close to him, looking him directly in the eyes. Kaiba closed them tightly as Wing began to feel around his face and part his hair. Mokuba looked amazed as she continued to brush his brother's skin until she framed his face with her hands..her voice barely a whisper.

"There you are..little boy." Wing said mystifyingly, Kaiba's eyes shot right open as the flood of memories came back to him. Sitting in his mother's lap he remembered the game his mother used to play with him. _How could it be possible?_

Mokuba smiled and slunk towards the door, knowing that little silent cue that he had to leave the room. Kaiba left the papers with the cake stained all over as he and Wing had a little moment of awkward silence just looking at each other obscurely before starting a heart to heart conversation between others and the work he had and the life they lived in.

"I love my brother, and it kills me that I'm not being with him sometimes..but I have the company to manage and a board of directors to please. Those guys demand big things around here and told me about upping the profits..that means extra hours and working late night hours." Kaiba remarked remorsefully. "No matter how much I give them..they aren't always satisfied."

"That seems awful lonely for Mokuba.."Wing replied sympathetically with a sigh.

"It is sometimes, but we manage to usually work things out. Not lately though with this production deal.." Kaiba remarked solemnly as he leant back on the desk and commented in a vulgar pattern. "It gets kinda lonely here too you know..."

"I guess I see.." Wing nodded understanding as she looked up at him. "Do you have anyone besides your brother...you know as a friend?"

"Of course I do..." Kaiba started quickly. "I mean, I let them go because I don't have time for such matters. It's such a dog eat dog world that it's just a waste of time.."

"Caring about someone is a waste of time?" Wing answered as she put her hands on his broad shoulders. Kaiba looked at her darkly but couldn't help her honesty."'Cause if you know in your heart that it's not true..I can be your friend if you like..."

"What about Wheeler? You going to dump him or something?" Kaiba wondered boastfully as she began rubbing his shoulders.

"No...I meant friends in a different way." Wing whispered as she pulled her hands away. "You know like bosom buddies."

"Bosom?" Kaiba exclaimed, narrowing his eyes. "Fine."

"Yes..." Wing insisted, "You don't have to fear me you know..."

"What are you suggesting?" Kaiba remarked uncertainly.

"I sensed something about you..something that makes you hold back from things." Wing instigated, he looked back in confusion at the girl's face, feeling somewhat peculiar of her presence. "Feeling deprived..isolated.."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know." Wing replied modestly, "I just know that it's okay to let go of those feelings. Let loose and free from those insecurities."

"You saying I'm insecure?" Kaiba remarked angrily.

"So what..do you accept the offer Seto Kaiba?" Wing stated cattily.

"Do I have a choice?" Kaiba sneered coldly.

"No." Wing answered sarcastically. "So what do you think?"

"I think you're psycho and obnoxious and way too trusting to people..." Kaiba answered. "You better be more careful around strangers.."

"You're not a stranger..you just need help." Wing remarked swiftly.

"Oh whatever..C'mon. I want to show you something." Kaiba instructed as he took Wing by the hand and went down the hall, passing by areas of manufacturing technologies as they went towards a boarded door. "Kaiba Corp is supposed to be the leading manufacturers of the city's new technologic breakthroughs..but it's biggest customer is the card gaming industry and my personal hobby of Duel Monsters."

"We create from those duel disks to holographic gaming fields which serves as a battle field for the players monsters..." Kaiba continued as he thrust the doors open to reveal a gigantic arena that put itself together right before Wing's eyes. Kaiba jumped onto the platform and activated the elevator shaft that forced them into the air.

"This was the prototype for the first duelling arena system that gives a more realistic version of the card's monsters enhancing the game play!"He explained, as he took out a deck of cards and flipped one over onto the play board. "Although it's one of the earliest models, I keep upgrading so it has a more rivetting image. Observe.."

Wing watched as multi coloured sparks flew from underneath the card onto the control board as the beast displayed on the card arose from the holographic playing field as the great dragon appeared before her eyes and roared...the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Wing broke into tears as she recognised the monster as Kaiba looked upon his creation proudly.

"So do you play? Don't worry..he won't bite."Kaiba remarked lightly as he glanced an icy blue eye as the Blue Eyes snapped.

"YOU MONSTER!" Wing shouted through tear stained eyes, shoved Kaiba aside as she tried to get off the platform. "It's you who've been abducting those monsters from the Monster Realm weren't you! Of all these years!"

"What are you crazy! These are just holograms!" Kaiba yelled angrily, he grabbed her arms as she began wiggling trying to get free. "I didn't do anything wrong, Psycho!"

"You're wrong..they're realer than you think!" Wing said her thoughts flowing back from the Monster Realm and how she missed them. "You don't know what and who you're dealing with!"

"Wait a second! What's going on Wing?" Kaiba shouted as he began to frantically shake her. "Answer me!"

"I should never have left the convent! I should have never had made that wish.." Wing cried as she managed to pull away. The platform dropped as Wing began to run away, she stood at the door momentarily looking back at Kaiba. "I should never had trusted humans..you think it's all a game but it's NOT."

"Why you.." Kaiba said through clenched teeth as the doors opened and Wing disappeared. Furious of his mysterious encounter with the girl, Kaiba rethinks his plans and jumped off the platform. He reached for the telephone that was propped up next to the door and called his lower office. "I'll show her about trust. Cancel all my meetings and have the demolition crew on board...it's time to take that shop by force by destroying it!"

At that moment Yugi Moto had stepped in front of the Olde Orchid's Ice Cream Shop, alone. The many mysteries of the shop had aroused his suspicion as Yami had foretold, the feeling was unbearable to him and he needed some answers. He and Yami had a discussion about the place and insisted they should go there and told him his suspicions of Darren and Orchid...a very disturbing sense that lay a mystery among the ice cream shop.

Yugi knocked on the screen door and entered in quietly as he climbed up towards the upstairs apartment and knocked again afterwards.

"Just a minute, ya head yack!" Orchid's familiar tone came from behind the door and opened the door slightly, and appeared to be wearing a puffy pink shower cap on her head and a mauve fuzzy dressing gown. "Good evening young man..you're one of Wing's friends aren't you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if she's here just now.." Yugi replied.

"She's gone for the moment, dear." Orchid remarked sweetly, catching his eye with her mystical gaze. She looked behind her to see Darren emerging from his room seeing his maleficent glare. "But her brother is here...I'm sure he'll like to talk to you and give you some answers you want."

"Uh thanks." Yugi replied mystified as a black cat passed through his legs, seeming as if it was muttering to himself and taking no interest in Yugi at all. He locked eyes with Darren as he caught him staring and fled back into his room. Yugi couldn't quite place it as he followed the dark boy into the room, and stumbled on the dim night light that shone not as illuminating as a regular night light would seem. He looked into the distance to see the dark figure as it perched in the shadows of it's dark lair.

"I'll take it from here." Yami stated boldly as his puzzle seemed to glow as the pharaoh emerged from his sleep. Yugi held the Millennium Puzzle in his hand and shook his head.

"No..I'll do this on my own." Yugi murmured as Yami went back into the puzzle sulking.

"Be careful.." the pharaoh remarked finally.

"Show yourself Darren." Yugi remarked calmly as he called into the darkness. "You don't have to hide from me...I just want to talk."

"What do you want? My sister is out..leave me alone." Darren's low bruting voice replied from the shadows. "Wing has better things to do."

"I don't want to see her. I was hoping I could talk to you." Yugi answered. "Wing doesn't talk much about her past and I don't know you well so I just wanted to learn some more about where you guys lived and about your family history. Just to get some answers."

" Answers? To what?!" Darren spat. "I don't have any answers for you."

"It seems as though your hiding something.." Yugi stated. "Where did you come from before moving here? What was it like?"

"My mother became a nun and my dad's on business seeing the world..got it?" Darren snapped curtly.

"I see..but that doesn't explain much." Yugi replied slowly.

"How can you be able to see? It's pitch black in here.." the dark figure in the corner rose from it's place. "Are you a Magician too?"

"Well I did do a few card tricks during my friend's birthday party when we turned six but that's not what I meant.." Yugi replied sincerely. Darren hit the lights and moved towards the short sixteen year old, his blue eyes fixed on him mysteriously.

"You're one of the blond boy's friends aren't you.." Darren commented suspiciously.

"Yeah..Joey. He's one of my best friends."

"Then tell him to stay away from Wing!" Darren shouted angrily. "He doesn't know who she really is!"

"Whoa...Jealous much?" Yugi remarked backing away.

"Excuse me?" Darren shouted grabbing a stick and waved it threateningly towards Yugi.

"Why are you so angry when Joey is concerned?" Yugi asked concernedly. "You don't like him at all?"

"No. Ever since we got here Wing has always been with him and your friends instead of being with me." Darren sighed as he dropped to his knees and put down the stick almost crying. "I came here just to be with her..and we could explore this world. Together."

"You must be really attached to Wing." Yugi said understandingly. "Do you think you can still try and do things you used to do before you came here?"

"Impossible." Darren scoffed, looking away. "We should never have left our home..I should have never met her. It would have been better off."

"Wait, so you're not brother and sister?" Yugi asked confusedly, Darren sighed as he sat on the bed.

"No..well. I guess we are alike." Darren replied. "But still..it doesn't help me get over my feelings for her."

"Maybe you should talk about it." Yugi answered. "Wing will understand."

"It's not that easy you know.." Darren remarked hoarsely. "Wing's consumed with the world around her now..she doesn't remember the good times we had back where we were."

"Do you think you can ever go back there?" Yugi asked. "You know like an old trip or something?"

"Exactly! We must go back, immediately!" Darren cried jumping from his bed and ran towards the door. "We should have never left that world in the first place!"

"Wait! You seem so familiar, somehow." Yugi asked with a hunching suspicion. "Did I know you from sometime before?"

"In another world...at another time." Darren whispered softly, as his voice went stale before going out the door. "But I doubt it."

"Hold on! I'm coming with you.." Yugi put in as he went to follow Darren who went fast paced into one of Lady Orchid's mysterious rooms.

Darren didn't know where he was going, but he was going to get back to the Monster Realm and take Wing away from the place that (what he thought) destroyed her. He stomped through the bitter aroma filled room where he stumbled into some kind of book room that almost appeared in thin air! Through the clacking beads they went, Darren looked up to the titles of some of the collection of books, (most titles..were obscure) and realized there were some that were from the convent in the Monster Realm!

_The book I was searching for! _Darren realized as he picked up one of the books from the shelves. Yugi looked amazed as he looked at the different objects around him wondering what they could be. Darren looked at the of the book which had a star shape carved into the hard leather binding and saw an inky picture caught in between the pages in blue, that looked like a gnarly tree with lips growing from it's branches with it's own pair of fangs and next to it was a picture of the great Mystic Shine ballwith an inscription..that gave Darren a wicked idea.

In the depths of the apartment Cat Nip spread the herbs and mystical seeds with it's paws as Orchid stirred up a bubbling brew in a big black cauldron.Orchid's face seemed intense as her wrinkly skin seem to melt in the heat. Cat Nip's fur stood on edge as Orchid began to cackle as her pupils started to glow yellow.

"_It is time to go home..."

* * *

_

Finally able to update..sorry if anyone missed it. If you didn't missed it, whatever. Review if you must


	10. On the Wings of an Angel

_Man school's becoming a b! Sorry for the vent..finally got another update. It was a bit confusing at first though, but I hope I've editted the two Yugi parts. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: On the Wings of An Angel

Wing could hardly hold back the tears as she kept running as fast and as far away than she could away from the Kaiba Corp building. Her cheeks burning, her heart broken as the attempt to make another human life more happier failed as well as seeing what humans had been doing to the creatures of her world. Taking them from their worlds and enslaving them into the game which Wing knew for certain was not fun anymore. The world she once knew from her dreams had turned unbearable and came crashing down upon her like a force to be reckoned with. She had to get away..she had to go home, home to the convent which housed her ever since she was a cherub. How she wished she could go and correct this mishap.

"Wing!" she could hear a deep voice that seemed vaguely familiar as Darren came rushing out of the ice cream shop to catch her as she collapsed in his arms. Wing looked up at Darren's sullen face to feel warmth, he smiled as his eyes flashed in concern as she began to cry. Darren was unsure of why she was crying and smiling at the same time, yet the feeling of uncertainty washed away as the flooding of emotion of seeing Wing and holding her in his arms. "You're going to be alright..it's going to be okay."

"Oh Darren..you were right. You were right about it all!"Wing sniffled through her tears. "I shouldn't have been so foolish and trusted humans.."

"There, there. It's okay. I'm here." Darren murmured as he held her, somehow he didn't know how much hurt Wing had felt through the last couple of hours, nor did he care. The notion that she told him he was right and was in her arms was all that mattered.

"I want to go home now, Dark Magician." Wing answered weakly, her fingers becoming frail and feeble. "I should have never have left the convent. I should have never left my friends, for a world that doesn't consist in fairy tales or friendship."

"That is kinda harsh...what's gotten into you?" Darren remarked, she quickly turned her head in anger. Rage filled inside of her as Darren could obviously detect. He couldn't hold in what he was about to say next. "What about Joey? Do you still care about him?"

"Joey..he was such a gentile soul." Wing's voiced melted away, her tears kept running down her cheeks. _How could you live in this world full of hate?_ Wing could feel her heart pounding as she remarked all the times she had been with Joey..a most wonderful time. Yet looking back at the time, she did not find any hate against him. Wing broke down onto the ground and fell on her knees. "I..I do..still care."

"Then..that's fine." Darren remarked as he backed away in a fit. "But you don't know who else cares about you. When you were away..with him and his friends..I was waiting for you..I stayed up long hours of the night..worked throughout the day..just to hear your voice. Orchid's notions helped me go on..even when you and I fought. I still kept believing in you..and that one day you'd come to me."

Wing's brown eyes opened wide as she heard the silent protector say his words. Wing couldn't bear to speak, she was so confused that he never mentioned it before.

"I came here to be with you..to be your protector through all this." Darren told her determinedly, "and through the sacrifices I made. I was willing to be with you."

"Darren.." Wing gasped, as she grabbed his leg, and pulled herself up. Darren couldn't believe what had happened, he felt a cold shiver up his spine as a great wind whipped through the air, as a great explosion filled the air. He picked up Wing quickly and jumped to the side as a scatter of pebbles fell from the roof. "Look out."

"That was close.." he breathed, as he felt Wing cling onto his shirt very tightly and smiled. "Hey don't hang on too much..we're okay now."

"Darren I want to go home." Wing murmured quietly.

"I'll take you home.." Darren replied determinedly. "We should have been there a long time ago.."

"But we don't know how to get to the Monster Realm." Wing remarked quickly. "We can't go back."

"Oh yeah? I found this in the Old Lady Orchid's books." Darren remarked as he took out the page he took from the magic book. "It had a spell that can get us back to the Monster Realm.."

"Wait..I don't think this is a good idea." Wing remarked, as she watched the sky turn blackish red when Darren started with the chant. "The atmosphere seems to be becoming darker..."

"Come on Wing, we would have to do this if we want to go home." Darren reminded as he kept chanting, he clasped Wing's hand and the swishing sensation began to arise inside her as she closed her eyes and began to chant as well. _I wish I could say goodbye. _Darren opened an eye to see Yugi running out of the ice cream shop his amethyst eyes glowing like hot fire as another gust of wind ran through the alley.

"Wing!" Wing could hear a familiar call that came out from the hill.

"Joey.."she muttered as she opened her eyes and saw him coming up the hill with his sister.

"Wing! The spell!" Darren shouted as he tried to keep focussing on the spell.

"What are they doing?" Yami Yugi exclaimed, seeing the two chanting individuals rise into the air with a blue current of air. Joey gasped as he saw Wing float away and suddenly become enveloped in a blue mist.

Suddenly Wing could feel tugging in the back of her shoulders as feathers tacked onto her back, she hurled forward as the six wings sprouted and her yellow dress flowed over top of her t-shirt and skirt, as well as the familiar power of light flowed through her fingers as she became the angel Wing Weaver like before. Darren felt his own clothing become tighter and solidify as his dark purple body armour encased him as well..he gripped onto his magic staff in the air and as he touched the ground he became the Dark Magician as before.

"Wha-?" Joey remarked, he couldn't believe his eyes. "My Angel's an angel?"

"Smooth talking there Joey." Serenity smirked as Wing touched her face burying in her hands and cried as Joey bent down beside her and helped her up.

"Why are you crying there Wing?" Joey calmly remarked as he put a hand on her cheek. "When were you gonna tell me about all this?"

"I thought you'd never see me like this.." Wing whimpered, wiping her tears as she looked away from him. Joey shook his head and took her by the chin, but she tucked her head in and closed her eyes wishing she could just disappear. "It's all my fault.."

"What is? Did you do something bad.."Joey asked concernedly. "Y' know it's not the end of the world...there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you could have told me. I wouldn't have believed you but, I still love you Wing. with or without wings.."

"That's so sweet." Wing hesitate, yet her heart felt numb as she felt Joey's hand tighten against hers. She heard a slight groaning sound in the background, and looked back to see the Dark Magician still in the corner clenching his dark staff tightly in his hand in the corner again. _I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, Joey's or the Dark Magician's...oh Mystical Elf what should I do? I am so confused. _She knelt down and held her hands in prayer trying to seek the guidance from her guardian sister.

"Everyone get out of here!" Yami Yugi shouted as he ran towards them as they felt a shockwave thunder through the ground. Dark Magician looked up to see the tall version of the short friend, determined to find out what was going on. "The place is gonna blow!"

"What's going on Yug?" Joey exclaimed jumping up from his seat as he panicked. "You paranoid or something."

"There's a real dark force inside that building..a force that possibly is growing stronger by the minute I can sense it." Yami remarked, crossing his arms as he told his friends who were gasping in horror. Suddenly he noticed the two who were dressed up as duel monsters and was shocked to see the scroll that the Dark Magician had in his hands. He swiped it and looked at the inky letter accordingly. "How did you get this?"

Before he could explain there was a great clap of thunder. Clouds began to rise as a storm front seem to be coming. The dark clouds were different although..the colour of blood red as the sky was a great shade of grey. The only thing worst that could happen was already happening..and there was more.

Wing collapsed on one knee, failing to reach the Monster Realm or the head sister, a very bad sense tingled before her making her ears throb in pain. Her special abilities of feeling the darkness overtook her and rendered her powerless. Joey tried to help her up, but Wing refused to move. All that Wing have felt about this planet was terribly wrong. It wasn't enough to have faith in humans anymore.

Serenity worried about her friend laying on the pavement. And to think she was the monster Serenity held dear to her heart, she couldn't help but be stunned. _Joey liked wimpy fairy cards all along.._ She thought, yet it didn't seem to matter at the moment since she heard foot steps coming from behind her to see Tristan and Tea running up to see them. They stopped in awe as they saw the two so-called brother and sister. Wing and Darren.

"You're Monsters. Real monsters?" Tristan remarked stepping back.

"Wing.." Tea whispered.

"Let's help her up." Serenity hesitated as she grabbed hold of Wing's arm, trying not to get any feathers in her mouth as they all did the same. Yet Dark Magician extended his green staff and shook his head.

"Do not touch her. It's for the best." Dark Magician remarked boldly, yet Joey could not listen to the magician. He wasn't going to let a pointy armoured monster tell him what to do with his girlfriend. Suddenly Tea's cell phone started to ring and she picked up to hear Mokuba's voice panting on the other end.

"Wing..the shop..." she could hear him say.

"Wha-? How did you get my number?" Tea exclaimed into the phone.

"It's Seto..he's coming for the shop!" Mokuba remarked quickly. "He's called construction..they're going to tear it down!"

"Guys. Major Trouble!" Tea warned as she snapped her phone shut. "Kaiba's coming to bulldoze the shop down."

"No way!" Tristan yelled.

"He wants Orchid's shop..and he's going to do anything to get it." Yami Yugi remarked knowledgeably. "Even by destroying it."

"This can't happen..Wing wake up." Serenity wailed as tears came streaking down her eyes, as she shook the motionless angel vigorously. "Please don't let this happen. Wing come on.."

The Dark Magician pulled up close to Serenity and put a hand on her shoulder empathetically. Serenity sighed as she felt his arm planted on her body and grasped it tightly shocking to the Dark Magician for he couldn't believe the human could have been so close to his love and suddenly realized how one in the same the magician was with the girl.

"Don't worry...she'll be okay." The Dark Magician replied in a low voice.

"That dirty sleaze! He's going to pay for this!" Joey shouted in rage, kicking a stone towards the wall to the ice cream shop. As the rock touched the building, Joey and the others could feel a rumbling coming from the apartment. Within an instant the building erupted in a cascade of cement and shingles and flew everywhere making everyone duck and cover. Suddenly Wing snapped awake as a shower of dirt and debris was aimed straight towards Joey.

With a swift tug of her wings Wing swooped in and grabbed Serenity by the arms and flew in an arc into the sky. Serenity hung on for dear life as Wing experienced the feeling she hadn't felt awhile on Earth: flight. When Serenity opened her eyes and looked up at Wing she found herself looking into her favourite card and was astounded to see the face of her friend again. As they circled in the sky they saw a great disturbance, something very peculiar that was in the place of the ice cream shop. A great menacing tree with budding flowers of vampire teeth and face with lamplight eyes and gnarly tree bark coiled into a sinister smile. Yet atop the tree, as pale as a ghost Wing couldn't believe her eyes.

"Lady Orchid..."

* * *

_dun, dun, dun...hoped that kept you busy. And if you like to see more, Please review...or I'll cry. kidding! Pheofox22_


	11. Orchid of Fate

**I know you're all going to hate me at the end but I have a confession to make. The Dark Magician in this story isn't really Yugi's Dark Magician alright. So there we go, that's why whatever spell or bond with Yugi didn't work. I haven't seen the Dawn of the Duel and I wish I did 'cause Atem is so cool, and I love him so much..but I never saw it. Just don't s

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven- The Orchid of Fate

Seto Kaiba sat game faced in his limo as the cavalry of construction workers circled the road towards the innocent ice cream shop. A hunter to his game. Now he could ruin the fun of his little blond haired nemesis and boost sales, and praises of his workers. Yet something had been disturbing him that night. The way the girl from the ice cream shop reacted to him. There was a long time that he hadn't been treated like a human being..just a empty shell cast away, or a moneymaking tool like the boardroom. Seto slapped himself in the face to empty his thoughts. _What am I thinking..I'm nothing of the sort. Wing got me wrong and now she's going to pay for this._

"Master Kaiba! We can't go any further." the limo driver began.

"What? Why not?!" Kaiba snapped as he forced open the door. He looked up at his gigantic bulldozer army and saw a very disturbing thing. A gigantic tree in the place of the old woman's ice cream shop! "That..can't be possible!"

"Who are you? What have you done to Lady Orchid?" Wing cried towards the tree as she hovered with a scared Serenity in her arms. The tree grimaced evilly as she shown her viciously sharp teeth.

"I am Vampire Orchis..Queen of the Death Swept trees." the tree announced wavering it's snake like branches in the air moving the blood red flowers who hungrily licked their chops. "I have been imprisoned on this god forsaken planet by the Goddess of Creation Venus. I will do anything to get back to the World which she banished me from..By using you!"

"Us? Why us?" Dark Magician retorted as he aided Tea get up from the ground.

"You two hold the key to getting back to the Monster Realm and I wish to reclaim it." Vampire Orchis shouted. "And if I don't get it now..the Other Realm would perish because of you!"

"Oh boy..not this again!" Joey muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, we kinda have had enough of the "saving the world" scenario for years to comes you good for nothing tree!" Tristan groaned, as he leant on the rubble for support. Wing was in tears.

"What have you done with Lady Orchid?" Wing said with remorse. "What had she done to you to deserve this?"

"Hmm..I needed someone who housed the intellect of the Other world as well as the magical arts. For she is my slave." the Vampire Orchis remarked with a wry smile, as on top of her branches Lady Orchid spread her arms out wide as if she was to sacrifice herself to the Gods and cackled.

"So she's a real witch?" Tea asked exasperated.

"She's wicca. I heard about a circle of wiccans who established connections to an unknown world..that was centred here in town." Yugi remarked remarkably. "Could she have had connection to the Realm of Duel Monsters?"

"You are right.. little one." Vampire Orchis hissed in reply. "The coven of the Goddess Venus was located right in the cellars to the shop, and practised locating the other realm by abducting monsters into the world and capturing them. I was sent to Earth, was shrunk and imprisoned in a jar after the Goddess of Creation Venus caught me my last rampage and left in Mistress Orchid's guard."

"The sin that took over.." the Dark Magician murmured. "A Vampire Orchis was seen destroying the forest of Purity. I remember that assignment to take you down from the Council's orders."

"The Council was not enough torture..compared to life on Earth." the tree gabbed evilly, and looked down to the humans scattered on the ground. "You Earthlings, are as cruel and despicable as the old woman was..living a life with no purpose or care. Leaving people to obtain selfish and cruel deeds. By all that you've done, you should be exterminated."

"You're Wrong Vampire Orchis!" Wing exclaimed as she flew in front of the gnarly old tree staring it in the face. "Humans show compassion to others..they may have made you unwelcome and thrown away and seemed distant.."

Seto Kaiba watched silently, his mouth open as he looked to the sky to see the purple haired psycho yelling at the talking tree with wings on her back and carrying Joey's sister. A pang of discouragement lead him to believe that he was too harsh on the girl and just wanted to see him and his brother happy. He heard Wing's attempts to talk to the beast through broken tears.

"But they have warm hearts, and can welcome people in..even if they do not know who the person actually is on the inside." Wing clamoured, the yellow orblike eyes of the Vampire Orchis narrowed confusedly. "The only thing evil about this place..is you!"

"I may have been sentenced to exile here, and I may have been almost put into a pot and boiled to a crisp by a crackpot witch.." the Vampire Orchis replied darkly, whipping her vines around in anger. "..but I didn't think I'd be taking over the world when a stubborn brat like you would be in my way!"

"Wing look out!" The Dark Magician started as he watched helplessly as the tree began to coil the angel around with her vine tentacles. Just as the creature seized hold of her wings Wing began to cry out in pain and began to loosen her grip onto Serenity. The patient magician couldn't believe his eyes as his only love had become victim to the sin of the forest, he thought he had no other choice as he saw Serenity slip from Wing's arms and began to tumble down a very high fall. The Dark Magician conjured himself into the air and bravely caught the falling damsel who shivered in his arms.

"Man, having those dreams about falling and you can't reach the ground aren't as terrifying as the real thing." Serenity gasped, as she looked shocked to find herself in the arms of the purple armoured magician. She asked "Uh..Is this still a dream?" and collapsed as they floated to the ground, Joey rushing to see his sister.

"What do you think your doing with your paws on my sister?!" Joey shouted angrily.

"Calm down Joey, he just saved her you know." Tristan groaned towards his friend.

"So what..he keeps sayin' to stop touchin' his sister why doesn't he do the same!" Joey shouted, the Dark Magician banged his staff on the floor to get their attention as Serenity woke up.

"Do well. Now I understand what Wing has been telling me all along..that humans are compassionate, and decent." the Dark Magician remarked in his low voice, he bowed down before Joey who jumped back surprised as ever. "You have been an honourable opponent.. Joey, but I have to do something I wanted to do a long time ago."

"What?" Joey uttered as Dark Magician began to float away from the group. He looked up at Wing who was being squeezed tightly by the vine, crushing her spirits and her soul, he knew he was about to make a huge sacrifice for Wing's sake as he took up his staff and derived an attack towards the infamous tree.

"Dark Magic Attack!!" he bellowed as a great light sparked the staff and shot a beam of energy into one of the branches causing Vampire Orchis to let go of Wing as the branch caught fire. The Dark Magician streaked through the sky and tried to grab Wing out of the air. For the second time he could feel the warmth of her body close to his. Her wings were drawn in as she looked innocent as an angel, her brown eyes melted away at his heart.

"You saved me.." she murmured, unexpectedly. Dark Magician's cheeks blushed a scarlet red, as he drawn her head closer to him. Wing could feel the tears rolling down his face and hear the beating of his heart, it was as if she heard and felt him all her life. From the corner of her eye she could see the Orchis's trunk weaving around to see what had happened and caught sight of the magician.

"Wing, I just want to say..that I will always protect you no matter what. Even if we are far away.." The Dark Magician whispered teary eyed as they floated, he clutched her dearly. Wing stared to see Vampire Orchis staring right at them evilly, the buds on the branches hissing viciously, exposing their teeth.

"Darren!" she cried as she saw Lady Orchid chanting on top of the tree filling Vampire Orchis with dark energy. Yet Dark Magician didn't even bother looking back.

"Even if we are far apart.."

"Look out Dark Magician!" Yugi shouted from down below. Still the Dark Magician didn't look back.

"I know how to take care of this situation!" the evil Vampire Orchis bellowed, as she began to whip three of her dangerous branches. "By Taking out the _Root_ of the problem!_"_

"Darren No!" Wing warned as the branch edged closer and closer.

"I will always love you.."

With that said, the Dark Magician spread his arms apart and let go of Wing, casting her away from the evil branch whose blossom opened it's mouth and devoured the Dark Magician whole. Wing spread her wings to cushion her landing as she gazed helplessly at the blood red sky. Tears cold as ice fell onto the ground as Wing Weaver had lost her Dark Magician and there to be touch nevermore.

* * *

**Okay, double whammie. Hate me if you will. Review if you must.**


End file.
